


Désespoirs

by Saintemew



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: F/M, Post-Game(s), Spoilers, aurikku - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saintemew/pseuds/Saintemew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les sentiments d'une jeune Albhed pour un gardien pèsent sur son coeur. (Aurikku)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vers l’ Au-delà

**Author's Note:**

> Le terme "summoner" pour "invokeur" est utilisé dans cette histoire (c'est le terme "original).
> 
> C'est une Aurikku (Auron x Rikku). Cela se passe à la fin du jeu (donc attention au spoiler).
> 
> J'ai pris quelques libertés avec l'histoire.
> 
> [Fanfiction écrite et postée sur mon compte fanfiction.net en 2004. (ouche !)]

La félicité était revenue sur Spira. Il regardait le summoner, qu’il avait protégée durant un long voyage, danser pour l’envoyer enfin au repos éternel. Ses anciens compagnons l’observaient d’un air triste. C’était un au revoir et non pas un adieu. Ils le savaient pourtant. Son histoire était terminée depuis si longtemps déjà. Son livre était rangé dans les mémoires oubliés de Spira. Sentant son corps s’en aller, il sourit une dernière fois avant de s’en aller pour de bon. Il ferma l’œil qui ne lui avait pas fait défaut et s’endormit. Ce sommeil qu’il espérait acquérir depuis tellement longtemps.

Il sentit ses pieds se poser un peu brusquement sur un sol dur. Il rouvrit son œil et regarda autour de lui. C’était ça l’Au-delà ? Le ciel était rougeoyé par les lumières d’un soleil. Les nuages colorés de rouges et d’orange. Le sol était sec et craquelé et s’étendait loin vers l’horizon. Il possédait toujours son arme avec lui. Son épée dont la lame brillait encore sous les rayons du soleil. Ses lunettes noires toujours posées sur le nez. Impossible. À moins qu’il n’ait pas encore rejoint l’Au-delà. Il mit son épée sur son épaule comme dans son habitude et se mit à marcher. Un vent soufflait doucement la plaine sèche, faisant soulever des grains de terre comme une brise dans un désert. Il ne faisait ni chaud ni froid. Le soleil commençait à peine à se montrer derrière des nuages rosés et orangés. Yuna l’avait-elle envoyé dans un mauvais endroit ? Il était incapable de dire depuis combien de temps il était là. Seule son épaule douloureuse le faisait arrêter quelques instants pour se masser ladite épaule et recommencer à marcher. Toujours rien à l’horizon. C’était ça le repos éternel ? Perdu au milieu de nulle part ? Il était tout aussi surpris que son corps était toujours là. Trouvant futile ce genre de questions alors qu’il ne faisait plus partie du monde des vivants et ni des morts par mis les vivants sur Spira, il continua sa route, tout en ne connaissant pas du tout le chemin. Il jeta un regard au soleil : il se levait petit à petit. Il n’y avait rien à l’horizon. Juste une étendue de terre sèche et craquelée. L’air ne contenait aucun parfum. Le vent semblait être monotone, balayant le sol comme ci il n’avait rien d’autre à faire. En y réfléchir, tout semblait monotone : les nuages qui ne bougeaient pas, le soleil qui montait très doucement dans le ciel, le vent, pas de décalage de température.. Rien. Fatigué, il se laissa tomber sur le sol, plantant son épée et la garda en main. Il libéra son bras gauche de son attelle pour remonter ses lunettes. Il ne voyait rien à l’horizon. Combien de temps avait-il marché ? Il eut comme l’impression d’avoir fait du surplace. Il n’y avait pas de marque de pas sur le sol à cause de son aridité. Il n’avait aucune idée de la distance de son point de départ à ici. Et s’il avait tourné en rond ? IL n’y avait aucun moyen de repères. Pas un caillou ou une pierre posés çà et là. Il avait même l’impression que les fissures dans le sol se répétaient à l’infini. Qu’elles décrivaient les mêmes formes et les mêmes chemins sur le sol aride. Qu'est ce qu'il essayait de rejoindre déjà ? Et s’il n’y avait rien à rejoindre ? Qu’il faisait réellement du surplace ?

Il se releva et planta son épée dans le sol comme pour marquer un point de repère. Il s’éloigna d’elle de plusieurs pas. Elle s’éloigna elle aussi. Donc il ne faisait pas du surplace. Où devait-il aller alors ? Au nord ? Au sud ? À l’ouest ? À l’est ? Où étaient ces directions déjà ? Le soleil ? Devait-il se diriger avec le soleil tourné vers lui ? Ne trouvant aucun autre point de repère, il décida de suivre le soleil. Face au soleil, il se remit en route, l’épée sur l’épaule. Il s’arrêta de temps à autre pour se masser l’épaule. Plus le temps passait, plus il avait l’impression que son épée s’alourdissait. Il fatiguait. Il n’avait aucune notion du temps. La course du soleil semblait très lente ou était-ce lui qui était lent ? Ses jambes commençaient à l’abandonner. Il marchait plus vraiment droit. Il titubait presque. À bouts de forces, il se laissa tomber de nouveau sur le sol. Son épée retomba sur la terre aride en un bruit métallique qui sembla se répercuter au loin indéfiniment. Il se coucha sur le dos et se mit à fixer le ciel orangé. Il se remémora la dernière danse de Yuna, les yeux remplis de fatigue et de tristesse de ses anciens amis gardiens. Il se souvint de la magicienne noire, du joueur de Blitz Ball, de l’Albhed, du Ronso, du summoner et du fils de Jecht. Son esprit fut balayé par une tornade d’incompréhension. Il se souvenait de tout, de ses tortures, de ses douleurs, de ses maigres joies et de ses peines. N’était il pas censé une fois envoyé n’être qu’un souvenir ? Son âme et son corps étaient encore intimement liés. Comment était ce possible ? Yuna l’avait envoyé. C’était déjà absurde qu’il puisse encore jouir de son corps. Ne connaîtrait-il pas le repos éternel ? Était-il condamné à être un errant ? Il était perplexe et perdu. Perdu dans cette plaine aride. Il n’y avait rien à part lui. Rien d’humain devait on dire. Rien à part l’égarement et la solitude.

Énervé, il se releva de nouveau, reprit son épée et continua sa route d’un pas plus rapide. Ne se souciant ni de son épaule douloureuse ni de ses lunettes qui glissaient dangereusement sur son nez, il se mit à courir. Il retira l’épée de l’épaule, la tenant sur le côté, la lame tournée derrière lui, il accéléra sa course. Ses jambes chancelaient, ses poumons brûlaient, ses lunettes fuyaient de plus en plus son front. Il changea son épée de main quand celle-ci semblait trop lourde. À bout de souffle, il dut s’arrêter. Le coeur battait à tout rompre en lui, la respiration rapide, un point de côté extrêmement douloureux, l’épée lourde et futile. Las d’elle, il la laissa derrière lui et continua sa route en marchant lentement pour récupérer, la main sur son point qui transperçait ses côtes.

Quelque chose attira son attention au loin. Il se dit qu’enfin quelque chose changeait dans le décor. Ayant récupéré, il s’avança d’un pas plus rapide. Plus il s’avançait, plus ce qu’il voyait au loin se distinguait. Il reconnut la forme d’un gros rocher. Cela ne l’avançait pas beaucoup dans sa route. Arrivé au pied de celui-ci, il put admirer la hauteur du dit rocher. Il avait une forme grossière et irrégulière. Il fit le tour du rocher et n’y trouvera rien. Aucune inscription ou égratignure. Il regretta à ce moment-là d’avoir laissé son épée plus loin. Il aurait pu détruire le rocher afin de voir s’il ne cachait rien en dessous. Il s’assit, le dos contre le rocher et leva la tête vers le ciel. Il devait se rendre à l’évidence : non seulement il était perdu, mais en plus il ne savait pas s’il se trouvait dans l’Au-delà ou encore sur Spira. Pourquoi devrait-il s’en soucier ? Peut-être que toutes les personnes mortes revenues parmi les vivants sur Spira et envoyé par la suite subissaient le même sort.

Il ramena les genoux contre lui et les entoura de ses bras avant de caler sa tête entre ceux-ci. Ça lui était déjà arrivé d’être perdu comme cela. Il arrivait toujours à s’en sortir, car un détail l’aidait dans la plupart du temps. Et puis seul comme ça si longtemps.. dans un endroit régulier à l’infini.. Comme ci quelqu’un lui avait jeté un sort. « Essaie de te débrouiller à trouver la sortie dans un lieu sans aide et étendu à l’infini ». Il n’avait rien trouvé depuis des heures et des heures mis à part ce rocher. Exténué, il se laissa aller au sommeil.

Quand il ouvrit de nouveau son œil gauche, la nuit était tombée. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? La nuit ? Le temps s’écoulerait-il encore ? Était-ce qu’un effet de fatigue de voir le soleil se lever trop doucement a l’horizon ? Se levait-il ou se couchait-il ? L’ancien gardien s’en fichait de savoir. Il ressentit le froid de la nuit et tressaillit. Il comprit alors qu’où qu’il fût, il n’était pas dans l’Au-delà. Il était quelque part sur Spira. Un lieu de perdition. Un lieu sans doute maudit. Était il prés d’une ville ? Était-il près d’un lac ? Était-il plus au nord qu’au sud ? S’il se trouvait bel et bien sur Spira et non dans l’Au-delà, il voulait savoir pourquoi. Une seule explication lui vint à l’esprit : sur le coup de l’émotion ou de la fatigue, Yuna l’avait envoyé vers un tout autre endroit.

 


	2. Poupées de chiffon, poupées du cœur

Elle était assise sur le bord de son lit dans sa chambre sur le vaisseau albhed. Elle avait les joues humides et rougies. Sa coiffure qui avait si longtemps tenu commençait à émettre des mèches rebelles. Ses mains étaient glaciales. Elles n'arrivaient pas à les réchauffer. Tenant une poupée de chiffon contre son cœur, elle murmurait des prières. Elle ne s'était jamais demandée lors du pèlerinage pourquoi elle était avec eux. Après tout, elle était si différente d'eux. Plus jeune aussi. Beaucoup trop jeune. Certes, sa rapidité et sa joie avaient été très utiles même si ses autres compagnons ne la comprenaient pas tout le temps. Ou même pas du tout.

Le vaisseau voguait doucement dans le ciel bleu-azur. Il retournait à l'île de Besaid. Ses occupants semblaient las des derniers combats. Peu d'entre eux sautaient de joie ou énuméraient les nombreuses choses qu'ils feront dans ce temps de paix. Ils étaient exténués moralement et physiquement.

Où était-il ? Était-il en paix ? Le reverrait-elle un jour ? Ne serait-ce pour s'excuser auprès de lui elle souhaitait le revoir. Elle se sentait incomprise au sein du groupe. Elle serra contre elle la poupée de chiffon qu'elle avait confectionnée des jours avant. Avant la grande bataille contre Sin. Cela semblait futile, mais elle s'était beaucoup donnée dans cette poupée. Elle pouvait la serrer contre son cœur, mais pas le modèle qui avait permis la confection. Elle pouvait lui chuchoter toutes ces choses qu'elle n'oserait pas dire devant le modèle. Elle pouvait dormir avec cette poupée contre son cœur, pouvait lui chanter une berceuse, la rajuster, pleurer sans chercher à cacher ses larmes. Toutes ces choses impossibles devant le modèle. Elle aurait trop peur ou même honte. Elle était jeune. La plus jeune. Elle avait apporté de la joie dans le pèlerinage et de l'immaturité. Elle détestait ce côté d'elle. Elle était jeune oui et alors ? Des gouttes salées s'échappèrent de nouveau de ses yeux verts pour venir s'écraser sur ses genoux exténués. Ceux-ci tremblaient. Non c'était juste le vaisseau qui bougeait de trop.

La poupée était plutôt ressemblante avec l'originale. C'était une bonne et une mauvaise chose. Elle lui rappelait de trop la personne et la faisait pleurer encore plus à chaque regard. Où était-il ? Avait il complètement disparu ? N'existerait-il que dans ses souvenirs ? Elle avait tant de choses à lui dire. Mais qui prouverait à nouveau devant lui qu'elle osera enfin ?

N'allait elle pas dire simplement un bonjour puis rien ?

Elle se souvenait de ces batailles. À la recherche de nouveaux trésors ou de chimères oubliées. Elle se souvenait des sortilèges, des coups d'épée et des cris... Les cris des monstres... Les cris de ses amis... Elle se souvenait de la Plaine Foudroyée où elle s'était sentie un peu ridicule. Elle les connaissait à peine...Et elle s'était fait passer pour une hystérique et une peureuse. Mais qui la blâmera-t-elle ? Elle ne souhaitait pas en finir avec cette peur, mais juste le revoir lui.

Poupée de chiffon. Elle la serra encore plus contre son cœur. Tout semblait si vide à présent. Le vaisseau lui semblait comme un navire voguant ça et là, porté par le vent et dont la destination était oubliée. Ses passagers étaient trop silencieux. Dormaient-ils ? L'écoutaient-ils pleurer ? Elle murmura quelque chose à la poupée avant de sangloter. Ses larmes se mirent à ruisseler tel un torrent en été. Les dents serrées, elle réprima un cri de désespoir. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle se sentait si abandonnée. Elle voulait juste.. juste..lui. Juste lui parler une dernière fois.

Elle leva les yeux vers la porte de sa chambre. À qui ferait-elle croire qu'il débarquerait là.. sur son seuil ? À qui ferait-elle croire qu'il allait revenir pour elle ? À qui ferait-elle croire qu'il reviendrait.. À qui ferait-elle croire qu'il avait pensé UNE fois à elle ? Juste une fois..

Elle se coucha sur le côté, serrant toujours la poupée contre elle. Elle imagina son amie Lulu utiliser cette poupée comme arme. Cette pensée l'aurait fait rire aux éclats, mais pas aujourd'hui. Pire. Elle en serait jalouse. Tenir cette poupée comme arme à chaque combat. Tenir cette poupée contre son cœur en combattant les monstres. Tenir cette poupée, la douleur vous transperçant devant la jubilation des monstres. D'ailleurs, elle aurait trop peur de l'abîmer. Ça sonnerait louche à ses coéquipiers et en aucun cas elle souhaitait qu'ils sachent. Même pas lui. Oh si elle le voulait, mais.. elle voulait qu'il le sache parce qu'elle lui aurait dit et non qu'il aurait deviné ses sentiments. Ce serait pire pour elle. Elle voulait juste s'excuser...

Elle n'avait pas dormi depuis le discours de sa cousine. Le sommeil ne lui manquait pas, mais la tristesse lui faisait muraille. Elle avait peur de rêver à ces choses qu'elle n'aura jamais. Elle avait peur de sentir ses bras l'entourant dans ses rêves et de se réveiller... Et de sentir non pas sa chaleur douce, mais le désespoir la déchirer encore plus. Elle avait peur d'être dépendante de cette fausse réalité. De ne plus penser qu'à rêver... à rêver d'un monde où elle pouvait tout lui dire. C'était juste des mots... des simples mots... Des tout petits mots... Elle aurait voulu avoir la maturité de sa cousine. Être courageuse dans n'importe qu'elle situation. Ou bien être simplement elle-même comme avait dit le ronso. Ne pas calquer la personnalité de quelqu'un qu'on admirait. Mais que devait-elle faire ? Elle était elle-même et elle n'avait pas réussi à lui dire. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire maintenant c'était de serrer une poupée de chiffon contre elle. Était-ce vraiment une consolation ? Était-ce vraiment ce qu'elle méritait ? Qu'avait-elle fait ?

Elle pleurait de plus en plus doucement. Les larmes se séchaient le long de ses joues les mettant en feu. Elle tressaillit sous un sanglot et ferma les yeux. Elle murmura encore. Elle murmura au creux de l'oreille de la poupée. Sa poupée. Guidée par son manque de force, elle sombra dans un sommeil profond. La dernière chose à laquelle elle pensa fut que, si elle rêvait, de ne pas rêver de lui. Elle voulait rêver de machines. Elle voulait rêver de ses frères morts au combat. Elle voulait rêver du rire de Yunie. Elle voulait rêver des yeux de la magicienne noire. Tout, mais pas lui. Elle souhaitait même rêver de Sin. Sin... qui la tuerait. Sin... qui la mènerait à lui. Sin... qui la posséderait peut-être. Ses rêves n'étaient plus que le reflet de ses souhaits irréalisables.

À son réveil, elle n'avait pas bougé de sa position, mais la poupée de chiffon était tombée sur le sol à côté de son lit. Comme ci elle avait fui son étreinte. Cette pensée fit renaître une coulée de larmes. Elle se demanda encore combien de litres elle en avait en réserve. Si un jour ses larmes s'arrêtent... D'elle-même ou… ? Elle devait se ressaisir. Après tout, elle avait toute la vie devant elle. Les regrets du passé étaient le poison du futur. Malgré cela... Elle ne souhaitait plus vivre. Et si elle devenait une errante ? Irait-elle le rejoindre ? Non. Il fallait qu'un summoner l'envoie. Yuna ne le ferait pas. Elle ne comprendrait, pas. D'ailleurs elle ne voulait même pas qu'elle le sache. Mais une fois dans l'Au-delà, le trouvera-t-elle ? Une fois là bas, trouvera-t-elle ENFIN les mots ? Et si elle l'oubliait tout simplement ? Comment pouvait-elle ?

Elle se rassit sur le bord de son lit, chassant les dernières larmes du revers de la main. Elle saisit sa poupée et rajusta le vêtement de chiffon. Elle sourit timidement à cette poupée avant de la serrer tendrement contre son cœur en la berçant comme un doudou d'enfant. C'était ce qu'elle était encore... une enfant. Enfant ou pas, futile ou pas, triste ou pas, c'était sa poupée à elle. Sa toute petite poupée. Elle se mit à rire. Un rire glacé et dépourvu de joie. S'il la voyait comme cela... Serrant un morceau de chiffon comme un trésor. Oui et alors ? Sa poupée ne la repousserait pas elle. Sa poupée ne lui ferait pas mal elle. Sa poupée ne lui lancerait pas de regard froid elle. Sa poupée ne chercherait pas être distante avec elle, elle. Mais… sa poupée ne pourrait pas l'aimer, elle…

En accès de rage, elle jeta cette horrible poupée loin d'elle. Le chiffon s'écrasa contre le mur avant de retomber sur le sol. Elle replia ses genoux contre elle, les entoura de ses bras et fixa la poupée. Après quelques secondes, elle poussa un cri de désespoir qui ne fut pas sourd aux autres occupants. Un cri d'animal blessé. Un cri de cœur déchiré à jamais. Elle pleurait de plus belle, criait de tout son être. On vint vite taper à sa porte. Elle répliqua durement de la laisser tranquille. Elle saisit son oreiller et l'envoya valser contre le mur au même endroit de la poupée. Puis elle saisit sa griffe – son arme qu'elle avait tant portée et se sectionna les carotides d'un coup sec. Elle sentit un liquide s'échapper à flot . Un liquide tiède... Ce même liquide qui dévala son cou de jeune fille et tacheta ses vêtements orangés. Elle ferma les yeux, sentant son corps l'abandonner. Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol glacé de sa chambre, sentant une marre se former autour de sa gorge et se répandre de plus en plus. Ses cheveux se mouillèrent aussi de ce même liquide. Au creux de ses doigts, le bras tendu, elle sentait la poupée. Sa poupée de chiffon. Ses oreilles percèrent les lointains fracas de la porte de sa chambre. Elle n'entendit pas les cris conjugués de Lulu et de Yuna.. trouvant une Rikku baignant dans son propre sang…

 


	3. « Douleurs, doutes et damnations »

La douleur qui s’empara du vaisseau Al Bhed fut aussi grande que les peines qui s’étaient emparées de tout Spira quand Sin était réapparu dix ans après la mort de Braska. Yuna tremblait de tout son corps. De rage et de douleur. Elle tenait fermement son sceptre de summoner contre elle, les yeux noyés de larmes. Ses lèvres semblaient murmurer quelque chose inlassablement, mais elles tremblaient juste sous la douleur. Le corps de sa cousine gisait toujours au même endroit dans sa chambre. Cid était agenouillé devant celui-ci, criant, maudissant quelque chose ou quelqu’un en Albhed, mais ni Yuna ni Lulu avait pensé un jour que ce serait de sa faute, à lui. Surtout lui.. Les doigts effleurant les vêtements de la poupée, la tête tournée a jamais vers celle-ci.. Ce spectacle déchirait le cœur de Yuna. Pourquoi sa cousine n’avait elle rien dit ? Elle aurait pu l’aider. Pas tout résoudre.. Mais l’aider à ne pas en revenir à ça. Et dire qu’elles s’étaient retrouvées juste derrière la porte quand elle s’était tranché la gorge. Elles avaient entendu un cri, mais c’était plus un cri de délivrance qu’un cri de douleur.

Serrant encore plus son bâton, Yuna se mit en position dans la pièce. Cid quitta la pièce d’un pas mi-furieux mi-douloureux. Son unique fille venait de disparaître. Et encore plus grave : la dernière femelle Al Bhed. Qui s’en préoccupait ? Après tout même si la paix était revenue, certains gardaient de l’aversion envers ce peuple. Ils ne suivaient plus depuis longtemps les préceptes de Yevon. C’était peut-être leur punition… Yuna se mit à danser, les larmes s’écoulant à flots de ses yeux. Elle avait cru ne jamais à refaire ça après la bataille contre Yu Yevon. Elle avait cru ne plus jamais connaître cette peine après la disparition de Tidus. Mais tout cela était faux. Ses pas étaient moins précis que la normale.. Sans doute la douleur, mais Yuna se ressaisit. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle pouvait envoyer sa cousine vers l’Au de là. Elle le rejoindra peut-être. Lulu longea le mur et se dirigea vers la poupée. Elle s’agenouilla. Elle eut un sourire amer. Elle était très ressemblante à l’original. Elle se demanda même où elle avait trouvé les chiffons pour la confectionner. Elle était très jolie. Mais elle ne s’en servirait pas pour un combat.. Même si elle était à elle, la magicienne noire ne s’en servirait pas. Elle était trop jolie et _fragile._ Tout comme l’était Rikku. Son visage était blanc comme le haut du costume de Yuna ; il était comme humide et peut être encore tiède. Lulu n’avait pas la force morale d’aller vérifier. Même si elle s’était montrée sèche et dure avec Rikku, sa mort la peinait énormément. Elle était amusante, joviale, douce et attendrissante. Ses yeux l’avaient fasciné. Des spirales vertes. Même si elle-même avait des yeux étranges, les yeux de l’Al Bhed l’étaient bien plus. C’était comme ci les spirales l’emmenaient dans un tout autre monde. Peut-être un monde rempli d’espoir et d’amour. Elle se souvenait d’une conversation qu’elle avait eue avec Rikku quelque temps après le départ pour Besaid. Rikku lui avait dit qu’un monde sans douleur et peine serait nul et instinctivement les gens partiraient pour un monde où douleur cohabitait avec bonheur. Car Bien et Mal devaient cohabiter avait-elle dit. Lulu était impressionnée de la maturité de ses paroles. À son âge ( 16 – 17 ans ? ), on rêvait encore au prince charmant.. a la vie toute rose, à la maison remplie de rires d’enfant.. D’un mari attentif et tendre.. Tout comme elle avait cru autrefois avec Chappu. Lulu s’était alors demandée si Sin n’était pas là, car sans lui Spira serait un monde trop parfait.. Et que pour rappeler que le monde était loin de l’être, on avait enlevé Rikku à ceux qui l’aimaient. Lulu secoua gracieusement la tête non sans réussir à chasser ses idées noires de la tête. Comment pouvait-elle penser… Elle leva ses yeux vers Yuna qui se forçait à bien danser. Ses pas étaient chancelants. Elle ne devait pas se tromper sinon Yevon seul savait où irait l’âme de Rikku. Yuna s’arrêta soudain de danser bien avant que l’âme de Rikku ne quitte son corps ; elle jeta son bâton de summoner avec violence a terre. Il rebondit et finit sa course contre le lit à quelque centimètre à peine du corps sans vie. Elle tomba à genoux et se mit à sangloter. Elle en avait assez. Lulu vint prés d’elle et tenta de la réconforter. Une lueur éclaira un instant la chambre. Lulu se détourna et vit l’âme de Rikku s’envoler. Yuna en pleure contre elle, le vit aussi. Elle n’avait pas fini la cérémonie d’accompagnement pourtant.

Elle flottait, les jambes repliées contre elle. Lentement elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne voyait rien. Juste du noir. Elle flottait comme dans un liquide. Se trouverait-elle sous l’eau ? Elle n’osait pas bouger, de peur de toucher quelque chose en se déployant. Elle ne respirait pas. Elle s’en fichait d’ailleurs. Pourquoi devrait-elle respirer d’ailleurs ? N’était-elle pas dans l’au-delà ? Pourtant, liquide ou non autour d’elle, elle sentait toujours un liquide brûlant qui s’écoulait de ses yeux verts. Sa douleur n’était pas partie. Écartant ses jambes de son corps, elle s’aperçut que ses mains tenaient quelque chose. Elle ne voyait rien, mais sentait une texture. Une texture qu’elle connaissait. La poupée. Elle tâta la poupée de tout son long. C’était bien elle. Elle se referma de nouveau en serrant cette poupée contre elle. Elle n’avait plus rien à perdre. Elle n’avait plus rien à espérer. Alors elle allait le faire. Elle allait partir à sa recherche. Mais où et comment ? Elle se déploya complètement et se mit à nager vers le haut. Enfin ce qu’elle pensait être le haut. Peut-être rejoindra-t-elle la surface.. Ou alors le fond.. Ou alors se perdra-t-elle à jamais ? Elle s’en fichait. Doucement, mais sûrement elle nageait, la poupée tenue fermement dans sa main droite. Ses yeux étaient plongés dans le noir. Elle crut un instant qu’elle était aveugle, mais une lumière bleutée au-dessus d’elle la convainquit du contraire. Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre la surface. Elle sortit de l’eau et avala sa première bouffée d’air. Un spasme secoua son corps et elle cracha de l’eau. Elle toussa deux ou trois minutes croyant presque qu’elle allait recracher ses poumons. Elle avait encore besoin d’air. Donc elle n’était pas morte et envoyée ? Elle regarda autour d’elle en brassant doucement l’eau. Un océan à perdre de vue. Le ciel était bleu sombre. Il faisait nuit et les étoiles brillaient au firmament. Prenant une direction complètement au hasard elle se mit à nager. Après un temps indéterminé, elle dut recourir à la planche pour récupérer. Elle observa le ciel étoilé au-dessus d’elle. Elle se demandait ce que faisait Yunie en ce moment. Pleurait-elle encore ? Était-elle arrivée a Besaid ? Et lui que faisait-il ? Était-il lui aussi quelque part dans ces flots ? Impossible... Il ne savait pas nager. À moins qu’il ne voulût pas tout simplement se mouiller. Elle reprit la route. Quelle route ? Elle ne savait pas. Tout ce qui pouvait lui arriver de fâcheux était un orage. Ou peut-être de tomber nez à nez avec lui dans un mauvais jour. Une fois elle l’avait vu un bon matin. Il n’était pas matinal du tout. Alors là pas du tout. Yunie était fatiguée et avait décidé de se reposer deux jours. Mais, lui, ça ne lui avait pas plu. Elle s’était demandé pourquoi il était si pressé d’affronter Sin. Elle avait osé poser la question. Il l’avait regardée d’une façon cruelle puis s’était levé de sa chaise et était sorti. À cette pensée, elle se remit à pleurer. Il ne l’aimait pas c’était certain.

 

 


	4. « (Re)Trouvaille »

Quand il ouvrit son œil d’un geste fatigué, la nuit était toujours là. Il y avait des étoiles au firmament, mais il n’en connaissait aucune. Il ne s’était jamais attardé une nuit pour les regarder et les observer. On disait que les étoiles étaient le moyen le plus sûr pour ne pas se perdre. Mais peu savaient que du a la rotation de la planète les étoiles « bougeaient doucement ». Donc le trajet qu’on pensait à l’origine parfaitement droit devenait courbe. Même s’il décidait de suivre les étoiles il était au même point : il ne savait pas où aller. Peut-être que l’au-delà était un champ désertique immense. On y marchait à l’aveuglette jusqu’à la fin des temps. Il n’entendait rien. C’était comme ci il était complètement sourd. Quoiqu’il entendît faiblement ses propres pas. Voulant rechercher son épée, il se tourna vers la direction qu’il venait. Ou peut-être était-ce plus à droite qu’à gauche ? Il ne s’en souvenait plus. Non. Il était incapable de dire ou c’était exactement par rapport à sa position. Que cela ne tienne. Il se remit en route.. Vers le nord peut-être. À peine avait-il fait un pas qu’un cri résonna dans la plaine. Un cri strident et féminin. Sa mémoire picota son cerveau. Il connaissait cette voix. Mais où encore ? Il se mit à courir vers l’origine de la voix. La voix semblait lointaine et proche à la fois. On sentait la surprise ou la peur, mais pas la douleur. Cette voix.. Il la connaissait, il en était sûr. 

Ses souvenirs refirent surface par intermittences. Une femme à longs cheveux noirs et à la robe défiant toutes lois de la gravité, tenant une poupée vaudou. Non. C’était plus aigu. Une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux corindons. Non plus. Au loin il vit une forme se dessiner. Il y était presque. Plus il se rapprochait plus l’horizon se tintait de bleu très foncé. Des formes noirâtres au fond bougeaient de façons lasses tout comme les grains de terres sous ses pieds. La mer ? Quelqu’un était assis sur le sol à quelque mètre à peine du bord de la mer. Il n’y avait pas de plage. La mer s’arrêtait nette au début de la plaine désertique. Un lac avec des vagues presque. Il s’arrêta progressivement de courir. L’être prés de l’eau était trempé. Une flaque d’eau s’était formée autour de lui.  
Il s’arrêta net de marcher. Sa mémoire lui donna les derniers détails. Sa perplexité était sans doute aussi grande que cette plaine. Que faisait-elle là ? Était-ce une illusion ? Elle ne l’avait pas encore remarqué. Elle secoua sa chevelure dorée, retira ses pinces essayant tant bien que de mal de remettre ses cheveux en ordre. Il ne savait pas depuis quand et surtout comment elle était là. Il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il aurait préféré rester seul plutôt que d’être avec elle. Non pas qu’elle était forcément désagréable. Mais merde, il voulait la paix. Une partie de son cerveau lui cria de partir avant qu’elle le remarque. Une autre partie lui cria de s’approcher et de lui tendre la main pour l’aider à se relever. Une autre partie lui cria de rester où il était et de faire celui qui n’avait rien vu. Une autre partie.. Il secoua la tête à sa tour. Ses lunettes glissèrent dangereusement.

Elle maudissait ce qu’elle avait vu. Ils appelaient ça l’Au-delà ? C’était plutôt l’enfer. Elle n’avait jamais nagé aussi vite. Ses jambes en étaient encore toutes secouées. Elle avait eu très peur. Elle n’avait pourtant rien fait de mal. Du moins pas à sa connaissance. Ses cheveux étaient gorgés d’eau. Elle secouait la tête toutes les vingt secondes comme un animal pour chasser le plus d’eau possible. Les cheveux lui flagellaient en même temps le visage. Ayant la tête qui tournait un peu, elle s’arrêta de faire le chien. Elle se leva après avoir retiré ses chaussures remplies d’eau. Elle les vida en soupirant. Elle espéra que ce ne fut pas d’eau salée. C’était une horreur à nettoyer. Elle remit ses pinces dans les cheveux s’arrangeant le mieux qu’elle le pouvait.

Il replaça les lunettes au fond de l’arête du nez. Cela ne pouvait pas être l’Albhed qu’il avait connu. Elle était pleine de vie. Sin était mort et envoyé comme toutes les autres Chimères. Un accident ? Un empoisonnement ? Une vengeance d’un Yevonite ? Ou simplement... Et pourquoi ? Ce n’était pas ses affaires de toute manière. Elle était de dos par rapport à lui.

Elle passa ses doigts le long de son cou. Elle sentit une imperfection. Une cicatrice ? Non. Plusieurs. Sa God Hand avait plus d’une griffe. Elle n’avait pas pu se rater de toute façon. Ave la force qu’elle avait eue, l’énergie du désespoir et la volonté de partir.. Elle avait toutes les chances de se tuer. Elle se demanda un instant pourquoi son père ou même Yunie ou Lulu n’avait pas utilisé un soin Al Bhed. Quoiqu’il fût peut-être trop tard. Elle se figea. Il manquait quelque chose. Elle se tâta le corps.

La jeune fille se mit à paniquer. Il se demanda pourquoi. Elle agissait comme ci elle avait perdu quelque chose. Il réprima un rire. Pas un rire moqueur. Pas un rire cynique. Juste un tout petit rire. Il trouvait le comportement de l’Al Bhed adorable. Adorable ? Par Yevon, il était exténué. Il était là à la regarder comme un voleur... ou un voyeur ? Ses lunettes replissèrent. À la fois intrigué et énervé, il les retira de son nez et vérifia les attaches. Rien d’anormal. Il les repositionna.

Sa poupée. Sa petite poupée. Oh non. Dans sa panique elle avait dû la lâcher. Tout, mais pas ça. Elle devait être prés d’elle. Une des rares choses futiles et matérielles de l’ancien monde à laquelle elle tenait venait de disparaître quelque part dans l’océan de l’Au-delà. Où pouvait-elle être ? Dévorée ? Coulée ? Flottante quelque part loin de la terre ? Elle se laissa tomber sur les genoux. La terre sous ses pieds était encore humide et légèrement boueuse. Elle se mit à pleurer doucement d’abord, essayant de freiner ses larmes, mais elle craqua rapidement. Elle pleura à chaudes larmes. Qui l’entendrait de toute façon ? Elle était seule au milieu de nulle part. Seule.. Sa mère lui avait dit quelque temps avant de mourir : « L’homme naît seul. L’homme vit seul. L’homme meurt seul. Tu es et tu resteras toujours toute seule quoique tu fasses, quoique les gens te disent ou leur degré d’appréciation envers toi. ». Ces phrases, certes lointaines dans sa mémoire, la torturèrent encore plus. Elle hoqueta, prête à hurler dans sa tristesse comme quelque temps avant son suicide. Il n’y avait aucune raison pour se mettre dans un état pareil pour une poupée. Ce n’était pas vraiment pour la poupée, mais pour ce qu’elle représentait. Elle n’avait pas grandi. Elle n’avait pas mûri. Seul un enfant pourrait pleurer de la perte d’une poupée ! Elle resta quelques instants encore à pleurer avant de se calmer petit à petit.

Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Il ne le savait pas non plus. Elle lui semblait si fragile. Comme dans l’ancien monde. Elle avait perdu quelque chose et elle pleurait à cause de ça. Comme une gosse..

Elle se leva, jetant un regard noir a la boue sur ses jambes. Elle sécha du revers de la main ses larmes et se retourna. Si elle n’était pas morte déjà, elle aurait succombé à une crise cardiaque. Son cœur se serra si fort qu’elle en eut un hoquet. Bouche bée, le regard écarquillé.. Elle ne dit rien, ne fit rien. Elle resta juste comme choquée comme sous un sortilège de Foudre X. Elle aurait d’ailleurs voulu qu’il y ait un orage en ce moment. Tiens ? Quelle idée ! Ce n’était pas le moment d’être apeurée... à moins que l’orage ait justifié ses larmes ou que LUI ne se serait pas posé de questions. S’en était-il posé ? S’en posait-il ? Elle secoua la tête, chassant l’effet du choc.

Il hocha la tête lentement de gauche à droite. Il ne s’était pas trompé. Saleté. Elle avait les joues rougies pour les larmes. Il ne pouvait pas voir de là où il était les dégâts dans ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas voir les dégâts sur sa gorge. Elle s’empressa même de porter sa main à cet endroit pour cacher les griffes. Il ne croyait pas ce qui se tenait devant lui. Il devait avoir une hallucination. Ce n’était pas Rikku devant lui. Elle ne pouvait pas être là. Il n’était pas au bon endroit. Il n’était pas dans l’au-delà. Rikku était avec sa cousine quelque part sur Spira et non pas avec lui sur cette plaine désertique et s’entendant à l’infinie. Ce n’était pas elle qui venait de pleurer pour il ne savait quelle raison. C’était juste un tour de sa mémoire. Il ne se souvenait pourtant pas de l’avoir vue pleurer comme cela. Il ne se souvenait pas non plus qu’elle fût si maigre. Elle avait perdu du poids. Un peu trop de poids. Comme ci elle n’avait plus mangé depuis des jours et des jours. C’était une illusion, voilà tout. C’était ce dont il tentait de se convaincre tant bien que mal.

 

 


	5. «Quand ton rire résonne en moi »

Yuna s’était enfermée dans sa chambre pour pleurer. Elle venait de perdre une personne qu’elle aimait une fois de trop. Elle avait serré Lulu si fort dans la chambre de Rikku que la mage noire avait eu du mal a la repousser. Yuna en pouvait plus. C’était comme ci Yevon — bien qu’elle eût cessé d’y croire — l’avait puni d’avoir sauvé Spira. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi sa cousine si pleine de vie avait fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Et cette poupée ? Était-ce un cadeau pour Lulu ou pour lui ? Elle était si belle et si misérable à la fois. Vu son état, ou Rikku était une piètre couturière — ce qui n’était pas le cas — ou la poupée en avait vécu. La jeune femme commença à mieux comprendre le désespoir qu’avait envahi sa cousine. Il était si distant et si impossible à approcher. Il semblait si proche et si loin à la fois. Fier combattant, ami fidèle… son aide dans les combats était inespéré. Il était toujours là quand on avait besoin de lui. Et Rikku… Yuna n’oubliera jamais son savoir d’AlBhed…

Il continuait à la fixer. Elle semblait comme paralysée, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Comme ci tout lui était interdit. C’était étrange de la voir là, au milieu de l’au-delà. Tout cela voulait dire qu’elle était morte et envoyée tout comme lui. Il n’y avait rien autour d’eux qu’une étendue d’eau ou de terre desséchée.

Elle avait peur. Elle tremblait de la tête au pied. L’Au-delà était sans doute immense et elle avait réussi à la retrouver. Ou était-ce lui qui l’avait retrouvée ? Elle chassa cette hypothèse absurde de son esprit. Il n’aurait jamais voulu avoir de ses nouvelles. Elle se souvint de l’épisode de la Plaine Foudroyée. Il n’aurait eu aucun scrupule à la laisser là au milieu de la foudre. Elle venait de rejoindre les rangs oui et alors ? Ce n’était pas une raison pour la rendre morte de peur pour la tester. Il devait bien avoir peur de quelque chose non ? Ne serait-ce que sa propre ombre… d’ailleurs ça la rendait malade ! Il était certes « celui qui avait ramené la Félicité — mais cela ne lui donnait pas le droit d’être cruel avec elle. Elle avait fait ses preuves. C’était une bonne combattante. Ou un bon soutien grâce a son overdrive. Elle était toujours aux côtés de Yunie durant les batailles contre les chimères purgatrices ! Elle était toujours là !

Il essayait de trouver les bons mots pour expliquer ce qu’il ressentait en ce moment ; l’incompréhension et l’irritation. Cela faisait presque dix minutes qu’ils se dévisageaient comme ci ils étaient des étrangers. Il ne savait pas ce qui l’avait ramenée ici et il s’en fichait. Pourtant il ne voulait ni l’effrayer ni la choquer. Il était une personne froide, mais pas “insensible”. Elle avait peut-être été tuée par un anti-Al Bhed ou par quelqu’un qu’elle croyait un ami ?

Se rapprochant doucement d’une Rikku trempée et tremblante, Sir Auron prit la parole. Il parla avec douceur :

“Rikku…”

Rien que d’entendre, sa voix fit sursauter la jeune fille. Elle recula de quelque pas, retirant inconsciemment les mains de son cou. Auron remarqua immédiatement les griffes qui ne devaient pas être là. Il fronça les sourcils et fit un pas en avant. Rikku fit un pas de trop en arrière et tomba à l’eau. Elle regagna de façon paniquée la surface et cracha l’eau qu’elle avait avalée. Quand elle leva les yeux vers l’ancien gardien, elle trouva une main tendue vers elle pour l’aider à sortir de l’eau. Elle hésita quelques instant avant d’accepter. Elle tira peut-être un peu trop fort vers elle, car le gardien perdit l’équilibre et vint la rejoindre dans l’eau. Rikku ne put se retenir de rire. Lui, le légendaire gardien, tomber dans l’eau comme ça. Quand Auron regagna la surface, il lui lança un regard faussement mesquin ce qui redoubla le fou rire de Rikku. Elle tenait son ventre, elle en pouvait plus.

«Bien joué »

Rikku ne lui répondit pas, pleurant de rire. Son rire sonnait étrangement doux aux oreilles du légendaire gardien. Elle se repassa sa chute dans son esprit ce qui ne lui permit absolument pas de s’arrêter. Elle n’avait pas autant ri depuis des années.

Elle ne pouvait pas se contenir, se demandant même pourquoi elle ne s’étouffait pas vu la cadence de respiration qu’elle avait. Elle était morte, mais quand même.

Ils étaient à un mètre l’un de l’autre, à une cinquante de centimètre du « rivage ». Le rire de Rikku s’estompa peu à peu tandis que des larmes de joie s’écoulaient le long de ses joues.

« Tu es calmée ? »

Rikku fit oui de la tête, mais son fou rire redémarra aussitôt. Auron leva son œil unique vers le ciel. Elle était irrécupérable. Il la préférait riante qu’ayant une tête d’enterrement. Il était même content de l’avoir fait rire, même si ce n’était pas voulu du tout.

 

 

 


	6. Juste amoureux

Sir Auron s’appuya sur le bord pour s’aider à sortir de l’eau. Rikku gloussait toujours un peu tandis que le gardien sortit complètement de l’eau. Il lui jeta un regard avant de marcher vers il ne savait où exactement, s’éloignant de la jeune fille. S’il l’aidait a sortir, il risquait de retomber dans l’eau. Même si la voir rire était un plaisir, c’était une perte de temps de retomber indéfiniment dans l’eau. Il était sûr qu’elle ferait exprès de le faire tomber, juste pour rire encore une fois…

Après deux pas, Auron fit demi-tour et tendit la main à Rikku. Il n’allait pas retomber deux fois. La jeune fille gloussa et accepta son aide. Avant même que Rikku ait pu tirer, Auron tira de son coté avec force, un peu trop fort même ce qui eut pour effet de non seulement sortir Rikku de l’eau, de l’attirer contre lui ce qui lui fit perdre l’équilibre. Il se retrouva assis sur le sol, appuyé sur ses deux mains avec Rikku au-dessus de lui.

Rikku avait une main de chaque côté du corps d’Auron, prés de ses hanches, les genoux placés entre les jambes du légendaire gardien. L’eau s’écoulait le long de son visage et de ses cheveux. Le gardien était dans le même état. Ses lunettes étaient parsemées de gouttelettes d’eau, son visage en ruisselait.

Il n’y avait autour d’eux que le silence. Un long silence. Une plaine à perte de vue. Des pensées oubliées… aucun des deux ne pensait en ce moment. Ce moment ne dura que trois secondes avant réaction. Les joues de Rikku s’enflammèrent. La jeune Al Bhed se releva d’un bond, consciente de l’étrange situation et surtout gênante. Elle se doutait qu’Auron n’avait pas voulu ça. Il avait tiré avec force pour qu’il ne tombe pas. Il avait mal calculé son coup, voilà tout. C’était évident. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu’elle était beaucoup plus légère qu’elle y paraissait. Auron avait le regard perdu, toujours surpris de sa chute. Il était retombé, mais cette fois-ci pas dans l’eau.

Rikku s’était levée trop vite, elle perdit l’équilibre et tomba une fois encore dans l’eau dans un grand « plouf ». Elle éclaboussa Auron par la même occasion. Le gardien hocha doucement la tête de gauche à droite. Rikku regagna la surface de l’eau et échangea un regard avec son ancien ami. Le ridicule de la situation la fit sourire puis rire. Sir Auron se leva, tordit une partie de son manteau pour en extraire l’eau et se tourna vers une Rikku de nouveau écroulée de rire.

La jeune fille riait plus nerveusement que de bon cœur. Elle ne se serait pas rattrapée avec les mains, elle aurait pu… Non, ce n’était pas le moment d’y penser. Elle sentit qu’il la regardait. Elle releva la tête vers le gardien. Auron l’observait bel et bien. Elle voulait savoir s’il la regardait ou la  _jaugeait_. Il était difficile de le dire, car il avait remonté ses lunettes certes encore humides afin qu’elle cache une grande partie de son regard. Ou peut-être regardait-il simplement l’horizon ?

 

Tout ce qu’il voyait était une espèce de poupée dans l’eau. Cette poupée blondinette qui le regardait, perplexe. Cette poupée avait cessé de rire pour mieux comprendre le silence qu’il abordait. Il se remémora le pèlerinage de Yuna. Il n’avait jamais vraiment prêté attention aux autres membres du groupe. Il n’avait jamais vraiment voulu connaître des personnes qui le regretteront après de toute façon. Il s’était juré de ne pas s’attacher à quelqu’un, car si tel fut le cas, il aurait fait du mal à quelqu’un en quittant ce monde. Sans le vouloir, même en faisant attention, en forçant sur son image d’homme austère et froid, il n’avait pas réussi. Il n’avait pas réussi. Il s’était attaché à cette poupée.

 

Cette poupée aux yeux d’émeraudes, aux cheveux dorés, à cette énergie inépuisable… qu’est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ? Il secoua énergiquement la tête, ses cheveux se secouant comme les poils d’un chien. Ses lunettes glissèrent doucement sur le bout de son nez. La jeune fille avait la tête légèrement penchée dans un côté, le dévisageant les yeux étrangement luisants. Sir Auron ferma son unique œil un instant avant de se reprocher du bord. Rikku le suivit des yeux, toujours aussi perplexes. Il enfouit son regard dans celui de l’Al Bhed. Cette dernière sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement. Son sang vint se loger au niveau des joues quand le gardien descendit dans l’eau, se rapprochant ainsi d’elle.

La jeune fille arqua son cou au fur et à mesure qu’Auron se rapprochait d’elle. Il s’arrêta à un mètre d’elle. Il touchait le fond, l’eau lui arrivait au niveau des épaules alors qu’elle devait nager pour rester en surface. Il ne disait toujours rien. Elle avait l’habitude de son silence lors du pèlerinage, mais par expérience, elle savait que cela n’annonçait jamais rien de bien. Elle eut la certitude que le silence pesait trop et décida de le rompre :

« Je peux sortir de l’eau toute seule, dit-elle en articulant les mots à une vitesse plus rapide qu’à la normale. »

Auron afficha un sourire caché derrière sa courroie. Son sourire se perdit un peu quand il remarqua l’ampleur des dégâts de la gorge de Rikku. C’était sans aucun doute une blessure mortelle. Qui lui avait fait cela ? Un monstre ? Un Yevonite ? Un ami ? Elle ? C’était des griffures. Il n’eut pas le temps de les compter, car, ayant conscience qu’il regardait sa gorge, Rikku la cacha de ses mains. Elle s’éloigna un peu de lui, la tête baissée pour cacher encore plus son cou et pour ne pas le regarder. C’était inutile, elle le savait. Depuis le temps, il avait dû le remarquer. Elle sursauta en sentant une main effleurer sa joue.

Elle leva doucement la tête, ouvrit un œil puis l’autre pour se donner du courage. Elle venait de refaire le geste… ce geste qu’elle avait fait la première fois qu’ils étaient proches. Ce n’était pas pour essayer de cacher son origine cette fois-ci. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver à parler du pourquoi elle était là. Si elle le pouvait… dire qu’elle s’était tranché les carotides, répandant ainsi son sang dans toute sa chambre par désespoir ? Dire qu’elle s’était suicidée, car la vie ne valait plus la peine pour elle ? Dire qu’elle désespérait de lui dire ce qu’elle ressentait ? Dire qu’elle avait un peu honte de ses sentiments ? Dire qu’elle trouvait cela déplacé d’aimer un homme presque deux fois plus âgé qu’elle et de plus est un errant ? Un moine guerrier ? Un ancien gardien ? Un Yevonite ? Un homme respecté dans tout Spira ? Un homme mystérieux et qui la fascinait depuis le début ? Un homme au passé douloureux ? Un homme si proche d’elle et si éloigné à la fois ?

Il plaça délicatement sa main droite sur la joue de Rikku. Une poupée… c’était cela… Une poupée pleurnicharde… une poupée délicate… une poupée tout simplement. Les yeux de l’Al Bhed étaient magnifiques. Deux spirales de vert clair et foncé qui vous emmenaient vers l’infini. Elle tremblait légèrement ou ne serait-ce parce qu’elle nageait pour rester en surface ? Le voyant si proche d’elle, Rikku laissa couler une larme le long de la joue où se trouvait la main d’Auron. C’était impossible de toute façon. Comment cet homme pourrait l’aimer. Elle une Al Bhed ? Elle qui avait kidnappé sa propre cousine pour la sauver ? Elle qui s’était sentie si ridicule dans la plaine foudroyée ? Elle qui au combat tombait facilement… Elle qui était si facilement détestée… Qui l’aimerait ? Qui oserait l’aimer ?

Sentant qu’il plaça son autre main sur la joue, Rikku rougit encore plus et se retint de pleurer. Son estomac lui faisait mal tellement elle avait peur de ce qui pourrait arriver. Oui, elle avait peur. Elle avait peur et elle voulait savoir en même temps. Elle tentait de décrypter le regard qu’il arborait. Il avait le talent de cacher ses sentiments. Il était impossible de lire sur son visage autre chose que l’impassibilité. Pourtant il y avait autre chose. Elle ne savait pas quoi exactement, mais c’était là.

Elle laissa les larmes s’échapper, enflammer ses joues, noyer son regard. Non, il ne l’aimait pas. Pourquoi l’aimerait il hein ? Par pitié ? Pour se faire une fille ? Pour sauvegarder son image de marque ? Qui était-il pour la repousser ? Qu’avait-elle fait de mal ? Que devait-elle faire ? Qu’avait-elle encore à perdre ? Que lui restait-il à prouver ? Le gardien était silencieux depuis trop longtemps. Que pensait-il ? Que voulait-il faire ? Que faisait-il là à lui tenir le visage ? Que signifiait ce regard ? Elle n’en savait RIEN ! Cela la rendit folle d’ailleurs. Elle se dégagea plus violemment qu’elle l’aurait voulu, secouant sa tête énergiquement. Elle le repoussa, lui tourna le dos, entoura sa poitrine de ses bras frêles et craqua. Elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, à tressaillir sous ses sanglots. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas pousser des cris de douleurs. Mais rien n’y fit. Les cris s’échappèrent. Les oreilles d’Auron les accueillirent très mal. Le gardien n’aima pas du tout ce qu’il avait devant lui : une poupée désespérée…

Rikku avait du mal à respirer tellement ses sanglots étaient forts. Elle respirait de façon saccadée et irrégulière. Elle criait son désespoir alors que peut-être la clef de son bonheur se trouvait juste derrière elle. Mais pourquoi l’aimait-elle ? Qu’avait-il de plus que les autres ? Il était tout et rien. L’ombre et la lumière. La haine et l’amour. À elle et interdit à elle. Qu’avait-il plus que les autres ? Qu’avait-il plus que les autres… ? Qu’avait-il plus que les autres ? Qu’avait-il plus que les autres ? Qu’avait-il plus que les autres ! C’était son gardien… Il aimait peut-être la belle Lulu. Celle au corps si parfait, si divin. Au caractère de feu, cette classe incroyable… Il aimait peut-être même Yunie ! Sa cousine douce, gentille… Un vrai amour. Un ange sur Spira ! Ou il était amoureux de cette fille de prêtre ? Ou il était incapable d’aimer… Elle sentit des bras puissants l’élancer au niveau de ses avant-bras. Elle entendit et sentit un souffle chaud sur sa joue droite. Elle sentit aussi la peau mal rasée du gardien et cela la fit rougir à faire rougir justement Ifrit de jalousie. Elle hésita longuement avant de poser ses mains sur les bras puissants qui l’entouraient. Une respiration tranquille… sereine… douce… Elle bascula la tête en arrière pour la poser sur l’épaule d’Auron. Celui si posa son visage contre le cou de Rikku. Tous deux avaient les yeux fermés. Rikku pleurait encore, mais plus doucement, plus sereinement. Ses sanglots partaient, disparaissaient peut-être à jamais. Elle aurait voulu que son désespoir disparaisse aussi. Elle se sentait bien, mais pour combien de temps ? Auron déplaça sa main gauche jusqu’à la gorge de Rikku et toucha des bouts des doigts les griffures. La jeune fille tressaillit. Il se contenta de lui masser la nuque doucement.

Il la fit faire volte-face. Elle n’osait pas encore le regarder. Son regard était dirigé consciemment vers un autre endroit que celui du gardien. Auron lui saisit le menton et la força à le regarder. Elle pleurait encore. Il voulait connaître l’origine de cette tristesse, de ce  _désespoir_. Il voulait peut-être rendre la vie dans l’au-delà plus… agréable ? Elle était tellement jolie quand elle riait. Elle était tellement jolie quand elle courait de la fin du groupe jusqu’au début, très excitée pour une prochaine destination du pèlerinage. Elle était tellement jolie quand elle souriait, quand elle   _lui_  souriait. Il allait peut-être le regretter… Il allait peut-être s’en vouloir. Il ne savait pas ce qu’elle en penserait. Il ne savait pas ce qu’elle ferait. Il ne savait pas si elle pensait la même chose. Il ne savait pas s’il pouvait le faire. Il ne savait pas si elle allait accepter son geste. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il allait faire ça…

Il chassa délicatement les larmes de Rikku des bouts des doigts. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de se calmer cette fois-ci. Il profita de l’occasion pour se pencher vers son visage. _Amoureux_. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Rikku. Il sentit cette dernière sursauter. _Il était juste…_ Rikku ouvrit les yeux de stupeurs puis les referma en laissant échapper ses dernières larmes. Auron entoura les hanches et le dos de l’Al Bhed de ses bras puissants et sécurisants. La jeune fille avait toujours les siens pendant. Elle ne devait plus nager, car Auron la soutenait maintenant. _Il était juste amoureux._ Rikku sentait le souffle chaud d’Auron contre sa joue. Elle trouvait cela merveilleux. Leurs lèvres accolées… Un lien peut être interdit pour eux deux. Mais ils s’en fichaient. Aucun des deux ne bougeaient. C’était comme ci ils étaient paralysés à jamais dans cette position. Aucun des deux ne voulaient faire quelque chose qui pourrait changer cette situation. L’ancien gardien ne pouvait pas croire ce qu’il était entrain de faire… Il n’avait pas encore réalisé en fait. _Ils étaient juste amoureux_.

 

 


	7. « Les choses se compliquent toujours. »

À bord du vaisseau, Yuna fixait la poupée de son ancien gardien dans les mains, caressant du bout des doigts le tissu. Elle avait encore les yeux mouillés, assis sur le bord de son lit. Il y avait un silence de mort dans cet appareil Al Bhed. Ils étaient presque revenus à Besaid. Yuna se demandait si Rikku avait bien rejoint l’Au-delà, si elle avait peut être revu Sir Auron. Lui avait-elle parlé de son désespoir ? Et si ce n’était pas Auron qu’elle chérissait ? Peut-être avait-elle fait cette poupée pour Lulu ? Peut-être était-ce tout autre chose ? C’était peut-être Tidus qu’elle aimait ? C’était peut-être le choc de perdre deux amis d’aussi chers qui l’avait rendu malheureuse ? L’ancienne summoner voulait tellement comprendre. Dans le journal intime de sa cousine, il n’y faisait pas référence. Juste le relevé de bons et de mauvais moment : le mariage de Yuna, le lac Macalania, la plaine foudroyée… Yuna ne comprenait vraiment pas. Elle repassait son pèlerinage dans son esprit : elle n’y voyait rien qui pourrait penser que Rikku avait un faible pour Auron. Bien au contraire ! Ils avaient du mal à s’entendre. « Big meanie » comme elle l’appelait. Qui aime bien châtie bien ? Tidus avait été frappé par son côté énergique et toujours de bonne humeur. Rikku avait tout pour rendre le voyage plus agréable. Elle riait beaucoup avec Wakka même si au début, elle avait peur de sa réaction pour son côté « Al Bhed ». Elle aimait aussi beaucoup Lulu et cette dernière la trouvait gentille. Kimahri lui avait dit : « Rikku doit seulement rester Rikku ». Tidus lui avait raconté – Yuna était inconsciente à ce moment-là. Peut-être que Rikku cachait très – trop – bien ses sentiments ?

Lulu se trouvait sur le pont du vaisseau. Un peu d’air frais lui faisait le plus grand bien. Ses cheveux au vent, elle réfléchissait, sa poupée du chevalier Ognon dans les bras. La poupée vaudou levait et rabaissait son épée ou donnait des coups dans le vent. Les yeux rouge pourpre de Lulu étaient voilés par l’incompréhension. Rikku était tellement pleine de vie. Que s’était-il passé exactement dans sa tête ? Était elle vraiment si attachée a Auron ? Elle se souvenait de leur engueulade, en particulier celle dans la plaine foudroyée. Sir Auron était prêt à la laisser là, en plein orage pour continuer le voyage. Même si le pèlerinage était prioritaire, il n’avait pas le droit de faire ça. Surtout quand la personne était cheimophobe. Tout comme Yuna, elle voulait comprendre. En relisant le journal de Rikku, rien, mais rien ne lui donnait un indice sur les sentiments qu’elle éprouverait pour le gardien. Oui. « Éprouverait », car rien ne prouvait qu’elle était vraiment amoureuse de lui. Elle aurait pu faire aussi une poupée de Yuna par exemple. Ou peut-être voulait-elle faire une poupée pour tout le monde ? Comme un signe d’amitié ? Ou était-ce vraiment un signe d’amour ? L’avait elle vraiment faite, car elle n’aurait peut-être jamais pu serrer l’original ? Si Auron ne semblait pas être une personne qui s’attachait facilement. En voyant son statut de moine gardien, il devait se forcer à ne pas s’attacher du tout. C’était peut-être une des raisons qui auraient poussé Rikku au désespoir… non pas seulement qu’il était parti pour toujours, mais aussi que même auprès d’elle, il n’aurait jamais pu être a elle. Leur relation aurait été mal vue en y réfléchissant. Une AlBhed avec un Yevonite ce n’était pas l’idéal, même si Sir Auron avait semblé avoir fait une croix sur sa croyance. Et puis, depuis quand les lois dictaient l’amour ? Rikku était peut être désespérée de n’avoir rien su lui dire… De ne pas être comprise. Lulu aurait été surprise certes, aurait peut être été contre au début sans doute… Mais ce qui comptait c’était leur bonheur ? Ou était-ce peut-être une promesse ? Ce qu’ils n’auraient pas dans ce monde-ci ils l’auraient dans l’Au-delà ?

Wakka faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Il ne pouvait toujours pas le croire. Rikku était partie, tout ça à cause de Sir Auron. Non, il ne pouvait pas le croire. C’était impossible ; Il devait cauchemarder ! C’était cela : il faisait un cauchemar ! Rikku était toujours la, souriante, et aimante. Et elle n’était pas entichée de cet Auron. Non. Elle voulait toujours aller à Besaid. Elle voulait toujours rester avec sa cousine. Non, elle ne les avait pas abandonnés. Elle ne l’avait pas abandonné.

Il donna un coup de poing ravageur dans le mur ouest de sa chambre, ce qui le soulagea un chouïa et lui fit très mal au poing droit. Tant mieux s’il se cassait quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas s’y faire. Il ne pouvait pas supporter vivre sans la rigolote et l’incroyable Rikku. Il devait s’occuper de Yuna et de Lulu c’était vrai. Mais lui qui devait s’occuper de lui ? Et Auron, qu’avait-il plus que lui ? C’était une élève attirée par son professeur, voilà tout ! Un Yevonite avec une AlBhed ! Les parents de Yuna aussi et alors ? C’était un errant et elle une gamine de quinze ans ! Il avait plus du double de son âge, avait quasi l’âge de Cid. Ils n’avaient rien en commun, rien qui les unirait dans ce monde. Ils se battaient bien au combat tous les deux. Ils étaient de très braves guerriers certes. Ils se disputaient tout le temps, ne se parlaient jamais tranquillement. Qui aime bien châtie bien ? Auron ne la supportait pas c’était évident. Elle courait partout, sautait partout… trop énergique pour lui. Ils n’avaient pas les mêmes idées. Un voulait a tout pris finir le pèlerinage quitte à tuer Yuna, mais l’autre voulait la sauver. Quel esprit de malade mental dirait qu’ils étaient amoureux ? Combien de fois s’étaient-ils parlé ? Ça se comptait sur les doigts de la main. Sir Auron n’était pas quelqu’un d’affectif. S’il devait être attaché à Rikku, c’était plus comme un ami ou un parent qu’un amant. Un amant… Rien qu’à y penser, Wakka devenait fou. L’idée qu’ils passent l’éternité ensemble le rendait encore plus fou. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre ça. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre qu’Auron touche à Rikku, à sa Rikku. Il l’avait détestée à cause de son origine ? Il avait appris à l’apprécier, à l’aimer. Oui, il avait appris tout cela. Son combat pour sauver Yuna l’avait ému. Il se régalait toujours des combats sous l’eau, car Sir Auron ne savait pas nager… et il avait toujours Rikku à ses côtés alors qu’en combat terrestre, c’était plus hasardeux. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser là-bas. Devait-il la rejoindre pour l’arracher au chevalier de glace ? Devait-il se contenter de respecter le désespoir de Rikku et de ne rien faire ? Devait-il être malheureux tout le restant de sa vie ? Devait-il continuer à mentir à Lulu ? Lui mentir sur ses sentiments pour la magicienne noire… ? Devait-il vraiment prendre Sir Auron pour un rival… ?

Auron marchait dans la plaine désertique en portant Rikku sur son dos. Cette dernière dormait, les lunettes noires sur son nez. Les bras entourant affectivement le cou du gardien, l’AlBhed rêvait. Elle rêvait du jour où elle avait rencontré Auron, prés de Sélénos.

« Regarde-moi »

Ils se dirigeaient vers – Auron l’espérait — l’endroit où avait été laissé Masamune. Ce n’était pas obligatoire de la retrouver, mais Auron y tenait. On ne savait jamais. Ils pourraient tout aussi bien rencontrer une des chimères de Yuna. Après tout, elle les avait envoyés comme eux deux. Depuis leur baiser, le gardien n’avait cessé de réfléchir. Il se demandait où il en était avec cela… L’avait-il embrassé par amour ou par gentillesse ? L’aimait-il vraiment ? Elle avait l’aire si paisible quand elle dormait. Rikku bougea la tête – toujours endormie – et vint la caler contre le cou – du moins la courroie – d’Auron, un sourire aux lèvres. Auron eut quelques cheveux de l’adolescente dans la figure. Le parfum qu’ils émanaient l’enivra. Il remit vite fait ses idées en place. Il devait faire le point. Comprendre ses sentiments pour l’adolescente. Comparée à lui, elle était une enfant encore. Elle pouvait être si mature des fois… peut-être devait-il lui parler de cela ? Peut-être devrait-il lui demander, qui l’avait envoyé, ici enfin qui l’avait tué ? Dans son esprit il avait conclu à un suicide, car les griffures sur le cou de Rikku ressemblaient beaucoup trop a celle que laissait la God Hand – l’arme des sept astres. Et tout le monde savait que l’arme des sept astres ne pouvait être manipulée que par une seule personne. Un suicide ? Sa scène un peu d’hystérie dans l’eau… serait-ce par désespoir qu’elle s’était suicidée ? Il se sentait étrangement coupable…

Rikku se réveilla d’un bond ce qui surprit Auron. Elle secoua légèrement la tête et bâilla. Elle se rappela rapidement où elle se trouvait et surtout avec qui. Elle rougit légèrement avant de sourire et de poser la tête délicatement sur l’épaule de son gardien. Elle l’aimait tellement. Ils n’avaient presque rien dit après s’être embrassés. Ils s’étaient regardés, une avait rougi jusqu’aux oreilles. Il avait ensuite proposé de la porter, car il voulait absolument retrouver son épée. Il désirait la porter, car elle semblait frêle, fragile comme une poupée. À propos de poupée, Rikku désirait retrouver la sienne. Quoique… Elle se demandait comment Auron réagirait en voyant la poupée a son image. Elle n’y pensait même pas et avait pris la décision de ne pas retrouver la poupée, du moins tant qu’elle resterait avec l’original. L’aimait-il ? Qu’est ce qu’elle avait comme place dans son cœur ? Elle ne préférait pas y penser. Pour le moment, elle était portée par l’être le plus merveilleux au monde. Jamais elle n’aurait cru qu’il la porterait comme cela.

Elle lui déposa un baiser à côté de son œil cicatrisé et recoucha sa tête pour dormir. Auron inclina légèrement la tête pour avoir sa joue droite en contact avec le haut de la tête de Rikku et continua sa route…

 

 

 


	8. Amoureux tout simplement

Rikku enserra le cou d’Auron quand celui-ci aperçut au loin son épée, couchée sur le sol. L’AlBhed ouvrit doucement les yeux. Pendant une fraction de seconde elle se demanda où elle se trouvait. Et surtout pourquoi elle avait les lunettes noires d’Auron. Elle sourit, gardant la tête posée sur l’épaule du gardien. Son estomac lui faisait mal. Non pas parce qu’elle avait faim, mais parce qu’elle avait peur de ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Elle avait peur qu’Auron reste avec elle juste par sympathie ou non pas par amour. Elle posa sa tête de manière à avoir la joue gauche sur l’épaule d’Auron, ainsi elle pouvait regarder la plaine désertique. Elle se demandait ce que faisaient Yunie et les autres. Étaient-ils toujours tristes ? Que faisaient-ils ? Étaient retournés à Besaid ?

Auron rehaussa un peu Rikku. Elle devenait lourde à la longue. Il se fatiguait. Elle avait dormi durant toute la marche. Elle n’avait rien dit non plus. Il se rappela la scène après le baiser. Le regard fuyant, les joues empourprées, Rikku s’était détournée de lui et était rapidement sortie de l’eau. Elle avait semblé terriblement gênée. Il ne comprenait le mal qu’il aurait pu faire. Il s’en voulait un peu pour le baiser. Il ne savait pas si Rikku l’aimait ou non. C’était un peu profité de la situation. Il avait du mal à comprendre, à  _se_  comprendre. Ayant les bras de Rikku autour de son cou, Auron se sentait étrangement bien. Tapie au fond de son esprit l’idée que son épée fut très très loin. Ou même perdue à jamais.

Il déposa délicatement Rikku sur le sol non sans avoir une touche de regret et ramassa son épée. La jeune fille bailla et s’étira en long et en large, les lunettes d’Auron toujours sur le nez. Elle regarda autour d’elle, fuyant discrètement Auron. Ce dernier positionna son épée sur son épaule droite comme il en avait l’habitude et se tourna vers l’Al Bhed qui regardait dans une tout autre direction. Le gardien soupira doucement et se rapprocha d’elle. Il voulait lui parler, lui demander les raisons de sa venue ici, ce qu’elle cherchait désespérément quand il l’avait trouvée, si elle avait apprécié leur moment dans l’eau. Ou si elle le regrettait ? Rikku avait les mains ramenées à sa poitrine, les yeux fixés vers l’horizon, le dos tourné au gardien. Auron posa délicatement sa main gauche sur l’épaule de l’AlBhed. Celle-ci sursauta, un bond de plusieurs centimètres. Elle se tourna doucement vers lui. Une fois en face à face, elle osa lever la tête vers lui, les yeux remplis de timidité. Elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle ne savait pas comment il raisonnait, comment il pensait. Elle ne savait pas ce qu’il comptait faire, ce qu’il voulait dire. Elle attendait. Elle était apeurée.

« Rikku…, commença doucement Auron. »

Que lui arrivait-il ? Il n’avait jamais eu du mal à parler à quelqu’un avant ! C’était comme ci les mots refusaient de venir. Comme ci quelqu’un l’empêchait de s’exprimer. Non. Il était juste distrait. Distrait par les yeux émeraude devant il. Les magnifiques yeux en spirale de l’AlBhed. Ces pierres précieuses qui le fixaient en ce moment. Il secoua la tête pour retrouver ses esprits.

« Comment es-tu morte ? »

C’était trop brusque comme question. Il le reconnaissait. Il l’avait lâché le plus vite possible avant que les pierres ne refassent leur effet. Elle avait de beaux yeux, était-ce un crime ?

« Je… fit Rikku. »

Elle posa le regard sur ses bottes, l’aire mal à l’aise. Comment lui expliquer ? Comment le lui dire ? Même l’expliquer à sa cousine ç aurait été impossible. Elle avait  _honte_. Elle se rendait compte de son erreur, de s’être suicidée pour quelqu’un dont elle ne savait pas même pas les sentiments pour elle. Par désespoir ?

« Ce n’est pas important, murmura Auron. »

Rikku leva directement la tête en entendant cela. Pas important ? Ce n’était pas important qu’elle se soit sacrifiée pour lui ? Il s’en fichait vraiment ? Ou respectait-il sa volonté ? Il ne voulait pas le savoir, car cela ne le regardait pas ? Il laissait à Rikku la volonté de le lui dire au moment venu. Non, elle devait le lui dire  _maintenant. RIGHT NOW !_ Elle prit une grande inspiration, essayant de contenir les larmes qui pourraient venir la gêner. Qu’avait-elle encore à perdre de toute façon ?

« Je me suis tranché les carotides, fit Rikku assez rapidement, sous l’effet de l’émotion. Je… c’est idiot… je… ne voulais pas vivre. »

Auron la regarda, sans mot dire, de son air le plus impassible qu’il soit.

« Je… enfin…. »

La jeune fille ne trouvait plus ses mots. Les larmes s’écoulèrent. C’était si dur que ça ? Elle tremblait déjà. Elle baissa de nouveau la tête pour essayer de cacher ses larmes. Elle sentit qu’Auron posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de l’AlBhed. Elle tremblait comme une feuille.

« Je… je ne pensais pas te… retrouver… »

Sa voix était tremblante elle aussi, difficile à entendre. Elle avait peur de se faire entendre. Elle avait peur qu’il comprenne ce qu’elle disait.

« Je… »

Auron souleva du bout des doigts le menton de Rikku pour qu’elle lui fasse face. En apercevant les deux pierres noyées, il eut un pincement au cœur. Il chassa de nouveau ses larmes du bout des doigts de sa main libre. Ses lunettes noires pendues au bout du nez de l’AlBhed, ses joues rougies…

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi m’as-tu embrassée ? »

Elle l’avait dit. Elle rougit encore plus. Elle essaya de trouver un sentiment dans le regard que lui donnait Auron. Son œil brillait. Oui. Il brillait. C’était étrange. Très étrange. Elle attendait sa réponse maintenant. Elle attendait avec une certaine angoisse. Et s’il l’avait vraiment embrassé par sympathie ou par pitié ? Ou s’il ne répondait même pas ?

Auron lâcha Rikku, lui tourna le dos, remit son épée sur son épaule et se remit en route. En route vers quoi ? Il ne savait fichtrement rien tout comme il ne savait fichtrement rien pourquoi il l’avait embrassé. Ç avait été plus fort que lui ? L’attirait-elle vraiment ?

Rikku, bien déterminée à avoir une réponse, courut et se mit en travers de la route d’Auron. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, retira ses lunettes noires.

« Réponds-moi ! cria-t-elle presque. »

Si seulement il le savait lui-même. Il continua sa route, passa à côté de Rikku sans lui adresser un regard.

« Je t’ai répondu ! Réponds-moi ! »

Non elle n’avait pas tout dit. Elle n’avait pas dit qu’elle avait fait ça pour  _lui._ C’était vraiment ça alors. Il ne voulait pas lui répondre sans lui faire du mal ? Tant pis !

« Auron ! »

Il marchait toujours, ne la regardait même pas. Elle courait à ses cotés, se mettait devant lui, mais il la contournait à chaque fois. Il était conscient qu’il risquait de la mettre mal à l’aise ou bien de lui faire croire qu’il lui cachait la vérité. Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Amoureux ? Était-il possible qu’il fût amoureux d’elle ? Était possible qu’il l’aimât ?

Rikku se mit de nouveau en travers de sa route et lui prit le bras gauche. Elle le força à la regarder, à l’écouter :

« Réponds-moi… murmura-t-elle. »

Auron la dévisagea un moment. Il était aussi perdu qu’elle. Tout était si flou, tout était si incompréhensible. Il n’avait jamais connu ça. Parce qu’il n’avait jamais voulu connaître l’amour ? Parce qu’il avait tout fait pour pas s’attacher aux gens ? Comment ne pas s’attacher à Rikku ?

Tout comme réponse, il lâcha son épée qui fit un bruit métallique en touchant le sol. Ce même bruit sembla se répercuter au loin. Il prit le visage de Rikku entre ses deux mains et l’attira à lui. La jeune fille se retrouva plaquée contre le légendaire gardien, ses lèvres accolées aux siennes de nouveau. S’il ne pouvait pas comprendre maintenant…

Leur baiser était plus mouvementé que l’ancien. Il l’embrassait passionnément, doucement puis violemment, calant la tête de Rikku avec sa main droite et son corps avec la main gauche. La jeune fille gémissait, réclamait de l’oxygène. Elle laissa tomber les lunettes noires par terre et entoura le cou d’Auron de ses bras frêles pour répondre au baiser. Beaucoup plus doucement, beaucoup plus tendrement.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Rikku pour se retrouver allonger sur le sol, Auron l’embrassant toujours, ne voulant pas quitter cette étrange étreinte, cette étreinte interdite. Rikku étouffait presque, voulait éloigner un peu son gardien pour avaler de l’oxygène. C’était idiot. Elle était morte et envoyée. Leurs bouches écrasées l’une contre l’autre, ils s’étreignaient dans la plaine désertique. Lèvres contre lèvres, ils semblaient refaire ce lien interdit entre eux deux. L’interdit entre l’AlBhed et le Yevonite. L’interdit entre… une jeune fille et un homme du plus du double de son âge. L’un n’était plus errant et 'l’autre vivante. _Ils étaient tout simplement amoureux._

 

 

 


	9. « Quand les vivants s'en mêlent »

Wakka sortit quelque peu énervé de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le cockpit. Le père de Rikku était assis aux commandes, dirigeant le vaisseau l'esprit complètement ailleurs. Il pensait à sa fille. L'unique AlBhed femelle qui restait à sa connaissance. De point de vue génétique, le gène « des yeux en spirales » — caractéristiques premières des AlBhed — était récessif. À moins de chercher des moitiés AlBhed moitié Yevonite, il n'avait plus d'espoir pour la « race ». Spira était sauvée, Yuna était sauvée. Qu'est-ce qui avait poussé sa fille à se suicider ? Serait-ce à cause de ce gardien ? Ce gardien légendaire ? Celui qui avait protégé son _beau-frère_  ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Yuna avait parlé d'un possible chagrin d'amour. Rikku — sa Rikku — amoureuse de Sir Auron ? Non. Ce n'était que de l'attirance physique. Auron n'avait pas mauvais genre et respirait le respect, que ce fut venant de lui ou vers lui. C'était une aubaine qu'il eut rejoint les rangs de Yuna. Il avait une attitude si propre à lui qu'on n'y faisait pas attention à la longue. Discret et peu bavard. On ne pouvait pas dire autant de ce Tidus. Ce garçon avait du talent. Beaucoup de talent. Normal pour un héros rêvé par les priants désespérés. Au fond de lui, Cid savait qu'on le reverrait. Il n'avait pas pu disparaître comme cela. Il avait dû réapparaître à sa Zanarkan et il reviendra comme il était venu la première fois. C'était certain. Il reviendra pour Yuna.

Wakka se rapprocha du chef des AlBhed. Bien que son aversion envers ce peuple avait disparu depuis qu'il avait commencé à aimer Rikku, Wakka était toujours réticent à l'idée d'une totale cohabitation. Il préférait penser à un retour de Rikku qu'à une stupide histoire politique. Il n'allait pas la laisser entre les mains de ce moine guerrier. Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Ce type ne pensait qu'au pèlerinage. Qu'à la quête qui lui avait été confiée à savoir : protéger Yuna et Tidus. Tenir de telles promesses devait être compliqué. Surtout quand une des personnes à protéger était le summoner à sacrifier. Et l'autre personne une sorte de rêve éveillé. Pour cela, Auron était quelqu'un de noble, de merveilleux. Il connaissait la signification de l'amitié. Ce n'était pas une raison pour…

« Cid ! appela Wakka à quelque mètre de l'homme abattu. Heu… »

Wakka mit sa main droite derrière la tête, signe un peu de timidité. Le champion de Blitzball désirait retourner à Guadosalam, la cité des Guado et de l'Au-delà. Il était certain que les Guado connaissaient un moyen pour faire revenir Rikku. D'après Yuna, son âme était partie trop tôt, avant la fin de la cérémonie d'accompagnement. Peut-être que Rikku était maintenant un errant ? Peut-être qu'elle errait justement dans un tout autre monde ? Peut-être qu'elle était partie le rejoindre ? Et si le  _merveilleux_  Sir Auron se jouait d'elle ? Après tout, rien ne désignait une quelconque affection venant de lui pour l'AlBhed. Rien ne désignait une quelconque amitié entre eux deux. Ils savaient tout juste s'entendre au combat. Ce qui enrageait aussi Wakka c'était qu'en y réfléchissant bien, Rikku et Auron se complétaient très bien.  _Trop bien._ Rapide, lent. Voleuse, guerrier ou plutôt épéiste. AlBhed, Yevonite. Vivante, errante. Fragile, résistant à tout. Douce, dur. Excitée comme une puce, stoïcisme aigu. Tous les contraires s'attiraient non ? C'était un loi de la physique ou de la chimie non ? Et lui ? Qu'avait-il à lui apporter exactement ? Un sens de l'humour ? Le sens de l'amitié et de la fidélité ? Une sécurité ? Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il se rendait compte qu'Auron était mieux que lui. Il aurait mieux fait de s'attacher à la belle Lulu. Au moins il aurait eu comme problème que les reproches sur le fait qu'il aimait celle qui aurait dû être la femme de son jeune frère. Il adorait Lulu c'était certain. C'était une superbe femme dans tout les sens du terme. Elle avait un sacré tempérament, était la plupart du temps en rogne contre tout le monde, était une magicienne de renom, que demander de plus ? Ce n'était pas la faute à cet idiot de Wakka s'il était amoureux de Rikku. Amoureux oui. Sans doute peut-être depuis le début sans qu'il s'en fût rendu compte. Il adorait rire avec elle, plaisanter, trouver un moyen de sauver Yuna. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas aimer le légendaire gardien. C'était impossible. Il n'y avait rien entre eux, même pas un moment de complicité comme il en avait eu avec l'AlBhed ! Ils s'entre-tuaient presque. Surtout à la plaine foudroyée. Est-ce que l'amour commençait vraiment par une dispute ? Bien que Yuna et Tidus ne s'étaient pas disputés la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas.

L'oncle de Yuna tourna légèrement la tête vers Wakka, mais ne répondit pas. Ils étaient presque arrivés à Besaid. Wakka se rapprocha encore un peu, cherchant ses mots.

« Hum… heu… c'est possible de retourner à Guadosalem ? »

Cid resta silencieux un moment avant de rire nerveusement :

« Tu veux aller à cette pâle copie de l'Au-delà pour voir si ma fille est bien arrivée dans l'autre monde ainsi que lui demander pourquoi elle a fait ça ? »

Il avait vu juste. Wakka voulait juste la revoir, essayer de comprendre. Il savait que les AlBhed ne croyaient pas au système des Guado pour parler aux personnes envoyées. Pour eux, c'était juste des souvenirs. Des souvenirs qui prenaient forme. Mais était-ce plutôt pour se rassurer qu'il voulait la voir ? Lui demander si elle l'aimait vraiment. Oh _Yevon, aide-moi_. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite à Cid. Il cherchait une bonne raison pour y retourner.

« Yuna affirme que Rikku s'en est allée avant la fin de la cérémonie d'accompagnement. Il faut vérifier qu'elle est vraiment dans l'Au-delà. Sinon, peut-être qu'elle a besoin de nous… »

Cid émit un « hum » comme l'aurait fait Auron. Décidément, tout se rapportait à ce gardien. Wakka jaloux d'Auron ? C'était plus que probable. Il le respectait toujours, mais il avait aussi une certaine aversion pour lui, une aversion cachée. Oui c'était de la pure jalousie. Si Rikku l'aimait vraiment… Si Auron ne l'aimait pas en retour… Wakka pétera un plomb c'était certain.

« Fais croire ça à d'autres. Tu espères qu'elle soit  _errante._ Peut être qu'elle l'est, mais je n'y crois pas autant que je ne crois pas en la porte vers l'Au-delà de ce village. Rikku est morte et elle ne reviendra pas. Même moi qui suis son père je n'espère pas qu'elle soit errante, car être errant ce n'est pas une vie. Une vie consacrée à une promesse, à un contrat, à un œuvre inachevée… Ce n'était pas une vie. Je suis sûr que Rikku est mieux là où elle est. Même si je préférais qu'elle soit avec les siens.

— Oncle Cid, Wakka a peut-être raison. »

Yuna venait de faire son entrée. Elle portait dans ses bras la poupée qu'avait faite sa cousine en l'honneur du légendaire gardien. Elle avait les yeux rougis et le visage légèrement rose. Elle semblait avoir pris dix ans en moins d'une journée. Les cheveux en batailles, sa robe plissée comme jamais, elle fixa son oncle et dit de sa fausse voix autoritaire, cette voix qu'elle utilisait pour essayer de donner un ordre :

« Je n'ai pas fini la cérémonie d'accompagnement. Rikku est partie très vite, trop vite. Je ne sais pas si son âme est arrivée dans l'Au-delà. Elle est peut-être prisonnière entre les deux mondes. Il faut aller voir les Guado. Eux seuls nous diront où elle se trouve. »

Yuna serra en peu plus la poupée contre elle, seule chose qui restait de sa cousine bien aimée — celle qui aurait donné sa vie pour elle. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su faire quelque chose pour elle. De n'avoir rien vu, de n'avoir pas compris à quel point elle pouvait être heureuse à l'extérieur et si malheureuse au fond d'elle. Se forcer à sourire disait Yuna. La vie n'était pas toujours belle. Sourire alors que tout était gris. Était-ce de l'hypocrisie ou un geste d'optimisme ? Rire au lieu de pleurer. Se battre au lieu de fuir. Aimer au lieu de haïr. Éclairer au lieu d'obscurcir. Aider au lieu d'abandonner. Prier au lieu de rêver ? Voler au lieu de tomber ? Donner au lieu de garder ?

Cid expira longuement, hochant la tête de gauche à droite. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Mais si c'était la volonté de lady Yuna de vérifier que sa cousine est bien arrivée dans l'Au-delà que cela ne tienne. Il manœuvra le vaisseau pour se diriger vers le village des Guado. Il allait peut-être le regretter… ou peut être apprécié. Wakka se tourna vers Yuna, la main derrière la tête, regardant ses chaussures. Yuna se contenta de lui sourire et de serrer la poupée de Rikku contre son visage avant de laisser s'échapper une larme discrète.

Auron tendit la main à Rikku pour l'aider à se relever. Cette dernière accepta, mais se permit de glousser un peu en repensant aux chutes multiples qu'ils avaient eues dans l'eau. Une fois debout, l'Albhed hésita quelque seconde avant d'entourer de ses bras frêles les hanches de son gardien, posant sa tête sur son torse. Auron enlaça les épaules de Rikku, heureux pour une des rares fois de sa vie.

Arrivée au village des Guado, Yuna accompagnée par Wakka se dirigea immédiatement vers la porte de l'Au-delà. Lulu et Kimahri ne désiraient pas venir, car tous deux s'étaient faits — difficilement — à l'idée que Rikku était partie. La revoir ne ferait que rouvrir les plaies. Peut-être un autre jour… Yuna et Wakka entrèrent au portail…

« Hum ? »

Rikku leva la tête vers Auron. Ce dernier lui rendit son regard. Elle avait entendu un bruit… Non… Une voix… C'était celle de Wakka ! Elle jeta un œil à gauche et à droite, s'attendant à l'apercevoir. Mais pas de Wakka en vu. Le gardien ne semblait pas avoir entendu la voix. C'était sans doute l'imagination de la jeune fille. Ses amis lui manquaient, voilà tout. La voix se fit plus insistante. Rikku ne comprenait pas ses paroles. Encore la voix. Cette fois-ci Rikku était sûre que ce n'était pas son imagination.

« Elle ne semble pas répondre, fit Wakka déjà désespéré.

— Attends. Il lui faut peut-être du temps la première fois… rassura Yuna.

— Oui, mais Chappu…

— ATTENDS ET TAIS-TOI ! cria Yuna hors d'elle. »

Wakka fit deux pas de recul par rapport à l'ancien summoner. C'était une des rares fois où il ne fallait surtout pas embêter Yuna. Elle attendait elle aussi sa cousine. Elle attendait elle aussi des réponses.

« wooh wooh wooh ! fit Wakka. Pas la peine de t'énerver. Elle… »

Les furolucioles commencèrent à se rassembler devant eux.

Rikku eut un choc. Son corps sembla l'abandonner. Ses jambes perdant leur force, ses yeux perdant leur sens. Auron soutint la jeune fille de ses bras puissants, un air inquiet lui ravageait le visage. Des dizaines de furolucioles apparurent autour du corps de Rikku. Cette dernière n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien. Elle semblait flotter dans un vide total. Auron fut impuissant devant sa poupée s'en volant en furolucioles il ne savait où.

Rikku ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle flottait à moitié transparente. Elle faillit s'évanouir en apercevant Yuna et Wakka devant elle. Elle ne connaissait pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Cela ressemblait un peu à la plaine, mais il semblait y avoir une sortie. Elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais aucun de ses muscles ne lui obéissait. Elle flottait juste devant ses deux amis.

Wakka écarquilla les yeux en remarquant les marques de la God hand de Rikku. Elle ne s'était pas ratée. Elle ne s'était pas du tout ratée… Yuna joignit ses mains, la poupée à l'effigie de Sir Auron soutenue par son bras gauche. Rikku aurait voulu hurler en voyant sa cousine avec sa poupée. Comment l'avait-elle eu ? Au vaisseau ? Pourquoi cette poupée l'avait-elle accompagnée dans l'Au-delà ? Et si elle avait cette poupée dans l'Au-delà, où était-elle maintenant ?

« Rikku, je suis… tellement désolée… commença Yuna. »

Désolée ? Pourquoi ?

« J'aurais voulu t'aider. j'aurais voulu tellement… t'aider. Pourquoi nous as tu abandonnés ? »

Non. c'était faux. Elle les avait pas abandonnés. NON.

« Je… c'est vraiment à cause de Sir Auron tout cela ? Que tu es partie ? »

Auron ? Alors, elle avait compris. Ils avaient compris ? Lulu, kimahri, pourquoi ils n'étaient pas là eux aussi ? Elle voulait leur répondre, mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger, même pas pleurer, juste observer.

« Elle n'a pas l'aire causante… murmura Wakka. Rikku, sache que… bon… si tu l'aimes vraiment… »

Que se passait-il avec Wakka ? Rikku se sentait de plus en plus perdue.

« Partons. Elle est… elle est bien dans l'au-delà, dit Wakka en se tournant vers Yuna. »

Celle-ci acquiesça, adressa un dernier sourire à sa cousine et se dirigea vers la sortie. Rikku se sentit horriblement impuissante. Elle aurait voulu leur expliquer, les rassurer. Elle aurait voulu leur dire que tout allait bien. Qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout, qu'elle les aimait plus que tout aussi. Malheureusement dès qu'Yuna et Wakka eurent quitté le portail, le corps de Rikku s'évapora de nouveau en lumière.

« Tu aurais dû essayer de le lui dire… murmura Yuna.

— Non. Elle avait l'aire heureuse. Et tant mieux.

— Ça t'aurait soulagé. »

Wakka jeta un œil a Yuna celle-ci se tourna aussi vers lui. Elle était la seule à connaître les véritables sentiments de Wakka. Elle désapprouvait le fait que Wakka se jouait de Lulu. Lulu méritait quelqu'un de bien et Wakka était un bon parti. Yuna ne pouvait pas laisser ses amis comme cela. Rikku était bien. Tidus devait être bien lui aussi. Sir Auron… lui aussi. Wakka soupira :

« Adieu, Rikku. »

Rikku se sentit de nouveau voler. Ses pieds tombèrent lourdement sur le sol. Elle perdit l'équilibre et roula quelques instants sur le sol. Elle se retrouva face à terre. Elle s'appuya sur ses bras pour se relever. Elle se rendit compte alors de quelque chose : elle n'était plus dans une plaine désertique. C'était une étendue de fleur de toutes sortes : des bleus, des jaunes, des rouges, des roses… La jeune fille se mit en position assise et regarda autour d'elle. Elle ne trouva que la même étendue à l'infini, mais cette fois-ci de fleurs et d'herbes fraîches. Était-ce un autre côté de l'Au-delà ? Où était Auron ?

L'Albhed entendit un bruit derrière elle. Elle sursauta. Ce n'était pas Auron. Elle se releva dans un bond et fit volte-face. Elle étouffa un hurlement de stupeur. Juste en face d'elle, la chose qui l'avait attaquée dans l'eau, la chose qui lui avait perdre la poupée. Elle ne possédait plus son arme. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait de nouveau utiliser la magie. Elle ne le craignait pas. Non. Elle ne craignait pas l'âme de Bahamut purgateur !

Elle avait été surprise de le voir dans l'eau. Elle ne savait pas qu'une telle chimère pouvait nager. Elle ne réfléchit pas. Elle se mit en position de combat. Il pouvait rien lui arriver de toute manière. Elle entendit un autre pas derrière elle. Elle fit volte-face de nouveau. Elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir l'âme de Shiva purgateur lui envoyer son overdrive. Rikku vola dans les airs, sentit son corps se recouvrir de glace. La dernière pensée qu'elle ait eu avant de se retrouver complètement enfermée dans de la glace était pour Auron. Gardien du cœur, gardien de son bonheur. Il allait venir la sauver. c'était certain… Mais seul face à deux chimères…


	10. « Désespoirs… »

Auron scrutait les environs à la recherche de Rikku sans succès. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi les furonlucioles étaient-elles apparues ? Que lui était arrivé ? Était-elle partie vers le monde des vivants en  _errant_  ? Non. Elle devait rester avec lui… Guadosalam… le portail. Était il possible qu'un membre de la famille de Rikku souhaitait la voir ? Pourtant les Albhed n'y croyaient pas… Yuna ? Même si ça lui prenait toute l'éternité, il la retrouvera. Tout autour de lui paraissait plus vide, plus cruel… plus seul encore. Il n'y avait pas un bruit hormis les battements de son cœur sous une certaine panique. Et s'il l'avait perdue pour de bon ? Il ne reverrait plus jamais son sourire ? Plus jamais ses yeux émeraude brillant comme un firmament ? Plus jamais ses joues tapies de rouges ? Plus jamais cette odeur si douce et si envoûtante ? Plus jamais ses bras frêles l'entourant doucement ? C'était certain. Il la retrouvera. Il devait la retrouver. Sir Auron leva les yeux – son œil encore opérationnel plutôt – au ciel bleuté. Tout comme il avait un jour jeté un regard inquiet au mont Gagazet lors de son pèlerinage avec Lord Braska, il regarda avec beaucoup d'inquiétude ce ciel stérile.  _Rikku_ …

Prisonnière d'un cristal de glace par la belle chimère Shiva, Rikku ne pouvait ni bouger ni penser. Pourtant, son esprit était captivé par quelque chose. Ce quelque chose se trouvait à côté de sa prison. Ce quelque chose lui était sien. Ce quelque chose était si piteuse… Poupée de chiffon… Son Auron… pourquoi n'était il pas encore là ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour être prisonnière de cette chimère ? Pourquoi les chimères purgatrices étaient là… Elle croyait que Yuna ne les avait pas envoyées… elle avait juste envoyé ses propres chimères. À moins que… purgatrices ou pas… une chimère était une chimère. Si elle devait rester l'éternité dans cette cage, autant qu'elle y reste avec quelqu'un… Ce quelqu'un qui devait se dépêcher… Ce quelqu'un qu'elle aimait…. Son beau chevalier… Poupée… Chevalier…

Auron se mit à courir en prenant une direction pas trop au hasard. C'était comme ci quelqu'un le guidait. Il devait aller par là bas et c'était tout. Positionnant son épée sur son épaule, il se courait le lus vite qu'il le pouvait, s'en fichant des points de cotés, de sa respiration saccadée, ses jambes brûlantes… Rikku… Sa Rikku n'était pas loin… Elle pleurait après lui… Elle était seule et sans protection dans ce lieu vide. Elle était seule et abandonnée… Elle était seule et désespérée. Désespoir… Non. Il allait rayer ce mot de l'âme de Rikku. Elle ne sera plus jamais triste. Plus jamais elle ne pleura comme elle l'avait fait dans l'eau. Plus jamais il la verra verser des larmes aussi cruelles que la mort. Non. Il allait la retrouver. S'il devait disparaître de ce monde, ce sera avec elle point final.

Le gardien légendaire fut contraint de s'arrêter un instant pour calmer les crampes de ses jambes et de son épaule droite. S'appuyant sur son épée, haletant, il regardait toujours devant lui, ses lunettes pendantes au bout du nez. Elles avaient encore l'odeur de Rikku sur elle. Il était si ouvert, si passionné, si  _amoureux_ qu'il le sentait. Cela l'encourageait et le désespérait à la fois. Il se forçait à ne pas penser qu'il ne la reverrait jamais. Il se forçait à garder l'espoir que par delà l'horizon il la retrouvera… C'était certain. Un chevalier sauvait toujours sa belle, non ? Elle était là-bas. Elle l'attendait. Elle était seule. Elle pleurait sans doute…

Sir Auron, le légendaire gardien impassible, reprit sa route, accélérant sa marche pour arriver au pas de course. Il se ficha de nouveau des plaintes de son corps. Il s'arrêta net. Et si c'était de l'autre côté ? Et pourquoi pas plus à gauche ou à droite ? Écartant les doigts de la main droite, son épée tomba lourdement sur le sol, le chevalier se laissa glisser à genoux sur le sol craquelé et desséché. Il était perdu. Il ne savait plus où aller. Il ne savait pas quelle direction prendre maintenant. Tout était si pareil, si _éternel_. Le désespoir le gagnait. Son cœur se serrait. Il se sentait si faible. Où qu'il regardât, il ne voyait que l'infini stérile de l'Au-delà. Sentant une très vieille émotion, cette émotion qu'il pensait avoir bannie de son existence, l'envahir de nouveau, Auron baissa la tête et tapa violemment le sol de son poing droit. L'émotion le gagna complètement. Le liquide cruel commença à descendre son visage terni. Sa vue se troubla. Il ferma son œil unique, laissant libre cours à ses larmes. Il frappa de nouveau le sol, plus violemment encore. Il se mit en appui sur les mains et frappe de nouveau, le visage tourné vers ce sol horrible. C'était ça son châtiment ? Frôler le bonheur et le perdre ? C'était ça sa punition pour avoir osé aimer ? Se faire arracher sa poupée ? Il avait accepté la fatalité de lord Braska. Il avait accepté sa propre mort. Il avait accepté que Yuna se sacrifie. Il avait accepté que Sin soit détruit à jamais. Il ne pourrait jamais accepter de perdre Rikku…

Rikku avait l'impression que malgré cette prison ses larmes s'écoulaient. Comme un fleuve suivait son cours vers l'éternité. Comme un fleuve sans vagues, sans obstacle, sans affluents ou confluents… Comme un fleuve qui ne connaîtrait jamais sécheresse, mais toujours crue… Sa prison lui était indifférente… du moment qu'elle pouvait accueillir son chevalier….

Auron se laissa envahir par son désespoir. Ses larmes tombaient goutte à goutte sur le sol bien décidé à rester sec. C'était cela qu'on voulait de lui ? Qu'il montre des émotions ? Qu'il soit plus indifférent ? Qu'il aime cette fille ? Qu'il ressente le désespoir qu'elle avait ressenti ? Le désespoir d'avoir perdu un être cher ? Le désespoir de ne plus jamais entendre la voix la plus merveilleuse au monde ? Le désespoir de ne plus croiser le regard si doux, si incroyable ? Le désespoir ne plus former qu'un avec la personne ? Le désespoir de plus l'étreindre… Non ! Jamais ! Il ne pouvait pas… Était-ce lui qui l'avait abandonnée ? Était-ce lui qui l'avait laissée partir ? Était-ce de sa faute ? Était-ce parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ses sentiments ? Était-ce… sa punition de ne pas avoir osé regarder dans son cœur ? Était-ce une damnation ? Non. Il voulait l'entendre à nouveau. Entendre son rire, entendre sa douce respiration au cru de son cou. Se réveiller avec elle, manger avec elle, se disputer avec elle… était-ce trop demander ? On voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait lui manquer ? On voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas insensible ? Il avait compris pourtant.  _Il avait compris qu'il était amoureux._

Sa belle était quelque part… Sa belle l'attendait… peut-être souriait-elle… Peut être pleurait elle… Peut-être était elle indifférente a son absence… Peut-être était elle… seulement errante. Peut-être qu'elle n'était qu'illusion… peut-être qu'elle n'était qu'un rêve. Il aurait voulu ne jamais se réveiller… Sa belle… Celle qui avait volé son cœur… Où était elle ? L'appelait-elle ? Espérait-elle de le revoir ? Et si… Rikku ne voulait plus le revoir ? Et si elle avait renoncé à lui car…. Il était si distant ? Si complexe ?

_Désespoir… Ils nageaient tous deux dans le désespoir le plus total…_

 


	11. « Poupées de chiffon, poupées amoureuses… »

Yuna coupa délicatement le fil à coudre orange. Elle était fière d'elle. La poupée était très ressemblante. Même avec ce pincement au cœur, elle avait réussi à la terminer. Le vaisseau Albhed voguait de nouveau vers Besaid. Tout était tranquille à bord. Lulu se reposait un peu. Elle était exténuée physiquement et moralement. Rikku lui manquait aussi. Il y avait comme un vide autour d'eux. Rikku savait tellement bien redonner le sourire, faire rire, faire rêver, toujours garder l'espoir… l'espoir que Yuna sera vivante après Sin. Et c'était grâce à son obstination que c'était le cas. Sin vaincu, Yuna vivante, mais elle, la petite Rikku, était partie… Comme elle la comprenait… Comme elle aurait voulu lui dire que sa peine était partagée. Elle avait perdu un être qui lui était si cher à cause de Sin. Elle avait perdu des amis, de la famille… Malgré ses airs de magicienne austère, Lulu avait de la peine beaucoup de peine. Car elle se doutait… elle se doutait que celui qu'elle aimait aujourd'hui lui avait fermé le cœur. Oh elle ne lui en voulait pas du tout. C'était normal. C'était déplacé dans un sens. Aimer celui qui aurait dû être son beau-frère. Mais au fond de son cœur, Lulu avait l'impression que c'était lui qu'elle aimait depuis toujours. C'était lui qui la faisait sourire. C'était lui son soutien, son rayon de soleil. Elle n'avait jamais accepté sa haine pour les Albheds en sachant que Yuna était la fille d'une Albhed. C'était à cause de l'amour interdit de ses parents, que Braska — le père de Yuna — avait été « banni » de la communauté Yevonite. C'était injuste. Même un Yevonite avec un Ronso était accepté ! C'était surprenant la première fois. C'était surprenant quand on y réfléchissant, mais au fond, ce n'était que l'amour qui comptait. C'était surprenant quand on ne les connaissait pas… mais c'était que l'amour qui comptait. Loi, pacte, promesse, damnation… tout cela était si futile quand on aimait vraiment. Cet amour était une malédiction…

L'ancien summoner déposa la poupée orangée sur une petite table. Elle semblait si fragile… Fragile comme l'originale. La jeune fille écrasa rapidement la larme qui essaya de couler. Sa cousine lui manquait… C'était pas juste. C'était vraiment pas juste… Elle méritait d'être heureuse. Que cet amour ne fût que passager… Mais non… Trop puissant, trop envoûtant, trop cruel, trop… trop… était-ce vraiment cela l'amour ? Souffrir et rire ? Se noyer à jamais dans les méandres de la joie et de la tristesse ? Ombre et lumière, cruauté et bien-être se côtoyant à jamais. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ce gardien si inaccessible ? Pourquoi pas Wakka ? Pourquoi pas même Tidus ? Non. C'était tellement injuste. Elle ne savait pas qu'il était errant. Elle ne le savait pas du tout. Quand elle avait dansé pour envoyer ses chimères, ses belles et si chères chimères, le voir disparaître peu à peu… Et Tidus une fois sur le vaisseau… Et Rikku quelque temps après… Elle s'en voulait tellement. Elle aurait pu éviter ça. Si elle était morte en vainquant SIn, personne n'aurait envoyé le gardien légendaire. Il était juste la pour tenir une promesse faite à Jecht et à Braska ? Il était juste là à cause de ça ? Il ne pouvait pas rester pour elle ? Il ne pouvait pas rester pour une jeune et adorable gardienne ? Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il devait partir. Il devait rejoindre l'Au-delà. Il ne pourrait jamais serrer Rikku contre lui. Il ne pourrait jamais l'embrasser comme Tidus avait embrassé la summoner. Il ne pourrait jamais lui dire à quel point il tenait à elle. Et c'était pourquoi Rikku était partie… Elle ne supportait plus cette solitude, ses sentiments… ses sentiments qui l'avait maintenue en vie durant tout le voyage et qui l'avaient menée à sa perte.

Yuna se leva de son lit, prit la petite poupée de chiffon qu'elle venait de faire et la posa délicatement à côté de celle qu'avait faite Rikku. Le tableau était bien étrange. Un couple seulement réuni en poupée…

Rikku ne sentait plus son corps depuis que Shiva l'avait enfermé dans cette prison de glace. Elle arrivait encore à être consciente… consciente à jamais de son désespoir. Cette poupée posée près d'elle reflétait tellement la réalité. Son chevalier de Coeur était, tout près d'elle elle en était certaine, mais elle ne pouvait l'atteindre. Elle ne pourra plus le serrer contre elle ou lui murmurer ces choses qu'elle cachait au fond d'elle. Elle ne pourra plus le regarder avec des yeux pétillants, brillants comme deux pierres précieuses… deux pierres précieuses qui auraient volé l'éclat du firmament. Deux pierres précieuses qui le faisaient fondre. Deux pierres précieuses, miroir de son désespoir. Deux pierres précieuses fendues par des flots cruels. Deux pierres précieuses rouillées dans la spirale de son désespoir. Son désir de retrouver son gardien ne faisait que se décroître doucement. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait même pas la revoir. Peut-être qu'il se sentait soulagé de plus l'avoir près de lui. Peut-être que c'était lui le responsable de tout cela. Peut-être qu'elle se trouvait dans ces drôle de rêves qu'on faisait quand le corps se mourrait. Peut-être qu'elle était tout simplement dans son lit d'hôpital… à rêver. Peut-être aussi… que c'était une condamnation.

Auron se mit en position assise, sa main droite tenant son épée plantée au sol. Il écrasa les larmes qui osaient s'écouler du revers de sa main libre. Elle était quelque part. Elle était toute proche. Elle était si proche de lui il y a quelque temps. Elle était si belle dans ses bras sécurisants. Elle était belle… tout simplement. Il se fichait de ce qu'on pourrait lui dire — si du moins il rencontrait quelqu'un d'autre que Rikku dans l'Au-delà. Il se fichait de ce qu'on pourrait en penser. Il aimait sa Rikku. Âgé ou pas. Étrange ou pas… C'était  _sa_ Rikku. Il leva la tête vers le ciel, priant le plus fort possible… Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne savait pas où aller. Se posait-il trop de questions ? Aller de l'avant et c'était tout ? Oublier sa poupée et c'était tout ? Qui le ferait ? Certainement pas lui.  _Poupées de chiffon…_

Yuna sortit de sa chambre, la mine mi joyeuse mi-triste. Elle regarda une dernière fois en direction de la chambre de Rikku, soupira doucement et s'en alla. Elle devait faire face. Elle devait ne plus y penser. Rikku était heureuse sans doute. Rikku n'était ni un monstre ni un errant. Rikku devait être avec Auron, Braska. Tidus et Jecht aussi peut-être ?

Sir Auron se releva d'un bond, la détermination lui brûlant le cœur. Quitte à sonder tout l'Au-delà, il la retrouvera. Quitte à être banni, à être condamnée à errer sans la retrouver, il allait repartir à sa recherche. Elle n'était pas loin. C'était certain. Elle n'était pas du tout loin. Il la voyait pas. Tout comme il s'était forcé de ne pas la regarder lors du pèlerinage. Il s'était forcé de ne pas s'y attacher. Mais comment faire contre des sentiments que vous ne contrôliez pas ? Comment faire face à une… poupée ? Comment faire quand même votre volonté était enrayée ? Comment faire quand même votre choix vous poussait à vous laisser faire ? C'était ça. Il s'était laissé envahir par ses sentiments. Il aurait pu leur faire barrière… Il aurait pu… Si seulement…

Rikku le cherchait peut-être. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de changer de direction et se loupaient ? Ils ne se voyaient pas. Ils ne s'entendaient pas. C'était ça. Qu'est ce qu'il y avait de pire que deux cœurs qui ne voulaient pas s'écouter ?

C'était impossible ! Rikku était loin, loin, très loin,  _trop_  loin même ! Elle était devenue à lui ce que lui avait été à elle : inaccessible. Elle se réjouissait peut-être de son malheur. Elle riait peut-être de ses actes. Elle riait de lui tout simplement. Peut être s'était elle moquée de lui depuis le début… Avait joué de son charme pour l'attirer… le piéger… le condamnée à cela : errer à sa recherche pour ne jamais la retrouver. Un supplice de Tantale.

Il voulait tellement effleurer ses lèvres encore une fois. Il voulait tellement l'entendre à nouveau. Il voulait tellement juste… juste… la regarder. Même si elle ne le regardait pas.

Au loin il vit quelque chose. Quelque chose qui n'était pas là il y a cinq minutes. Peut-être qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant ? Il se remit en route, sentant sa détermination devenir acier. Sa marche se fut plus rapide à mesure que l'objet — car c'était quelque chose posée sur le sol et non une personne au grand désarroi d'Auron — se rapprochait. C'était quelque chose de petit et d'orange. Il s'assit sur les genoux, laissant tomber lourdement son épée sur le sol. Il effleura du bout des doigts le tissu orangé de l'objet. Sa vue se troubla à nouveau. Quelqu'un jouait avec lui. Non. Jouait avec  _eux._  Comment pouvait-on les faire souffrir comme ça ? Comment pouvait-on accepter… cela ? Comment devait il réagir en… en touchant délicatement la poupée de la fille de ses pensées ? Comment pouvait-il être heureux avec cette poupée ? Il voulait _sa_ poupée. Celle qui le faisait sourire, même rire s'il le allait. Aussi piteuse que lui, aussi abandonnée que lui, la poupée le regardait avec deux boutons vert émeraude. Il laissa couler à nouveau le liquide brûlant, lui faisait rosir la joue gauche. Il prit lentement la poupée et la serra contre lui. C'était inhumain. C'était… Il voulait « l'original. Il voulait encore plus l'original. C'était comme ci cette poupée était là pour lui rappeler que quelqu'un l'attendait. Elle était si ressemblante. Elle était si fragile tout comme… tout comme l'original. Pouvait-il le lui dire à elle ? Pouvait-il le lui expliquer à cette poupée ? pouvait-il juste lui dire en murmurant, en tremblant doucement, en sanglotant s'il le fallait : « je te retrouverai… » ?

 


End file.
